legendary alices
by hannaxsweetheart
Summary: the legendary alices are awakend, the Guardians are found, the white winged princess is revealed, past lives are becoming clear, the enemy is stronger than ever,the final battle is near,lives are in danger some may not survive
1. Chapter 1

**PEOPLEE IMPORTANT MESSAGE: I REWROTE THE WHOLE STORY LINE! PLEASE READ AGAIN FROM BEGININNG!**

* * *

_the legendary alices are awakend..._

_the Guardians are found..._

_the white winged princess is revealed..._

_past lives are becoming clear..._

_the enemy is stronger than ever..._

_the final battle is near..._

_lives are in danger..._

_some may not survive this..._

* * *

**prologue**

**Here on the moon before time existed there lives a moon princess with her 9 guardians:**

**Guardian of strength. he has the power of mars.**

**Guardian of trust. he has the power of the Jupiter.**

**Guardian of love. She has the power of Venus.**

**Guardian of darkness. She has the power of Saturn.**

**Guardian of time. She has the power of Pluto.**

**Guardian of knowledge. He has the power of mercury**

**Guardian of spirit. He has the power of Uranus.**

**Guardian of life. He has the power of earth.**

**Guardian of hope. She has the power of neptune.**

**Each guardian protects the one that will make sure everyone lives peacefully.**

**Mars, venus, jupiter, venus, saturn, pluto, mercury, uranus, earth, neptune and the moon where living in harmony but a tragedy made his way to them. The black moon family attacked the white moon and it's royal family. The black moon was ruled by a king that wanted the princess of the moon and every other planet in the universe. **

**All the 9 guardians swore to protect the moon princess and while doing they met their tragic end even her fateful lover scarified himself.**

"**please... don't die on me... don't leave me... I need you.." **

"**I will be there for you always...in your mind, just believe in me"**

"**look what have got here; a dying prince and his sweet princess"**

"**don't worry, you still have me sweet princess... I will give you everything you want"**

"**I had everything I wanted... you destroyed it all... you killed them!"**

"**princess... stay strong we may not be alive and well but we are still with you and WILL protect you, accept our power and put an end to this..."**

"**I will find a way to be back with you guys..." with that she turned in the legendary white winged princess..**

"**you may have killed me now but remember I will be back and when I am you WILL be mine..." the white winged princess killed the prince and fell on the ground...**

**she sat next to her lover "I told you I will find you again" she cried...**

**she noticed a sword next to her prince she grabbed the sword and stabbed it right into her heart... here ends the story of the white winged princess who died with her prince...**

**well it didn't quite end like that you see, the gods pitied her... they made a deal with the god of life... they will be reborn but not as they are now, they will forget there past lives and life normal till that day comes that we need the white princess and her guardians...**

**here starts the real story...**

* * *

**Legendary Alices**

**Chapter 1: Meet the crew**

* * *

"natsume, did you had to burn those poor guys"? asked mikan in a guilty tone. Both sat at the sakura tree. Her boyfriend laid next to her leaning against the tree while she sat next to him.

"hn, they where drooling over you" natsume just glared at the remains of the burned guys. Mikan slapped his arm lightly.

"I don't kill your fans, now do i?" huffed mikan in annoyance. Her boyfriend may be hot and nice but he was too protective, last time this one guy was admitted in the hospital.

"you don't have to I already do it" natsume smirked as he continued reading his manga, mikan rolled her eyes as she was playing with the tips of her curls.

**mikan sakura and natsume hyuuga:**

**mikan: is 16 years, has the nullyfication & C/S/S alice, she is in the dangerous and special ability class she is a triple star. she changed lot from a cute/bubbly/cheerful/dense/pig tailed goof ball to a beautiful/calm/cheerful/smart/curly waist length hair with perfect curves girl **

**natsume: is 16 years, has the fire alice, is in the dangerous ability class, he is a special star. He changed to from a cold hearted, never smiling, glaring meanie to a handsome somewhat cold hearted, small smiles, glaring to fan only nice meanie **

**he finally confessed to mikan, he is well built with his raven locks messed up makes him look hot(natsume fan!:D)**

"but you still love me right?" said natsume as he put away his manga and slowly snaked his arms around mikan's waist.

"hmm... depends..." said mikan as she played with her hair that made many people faint.

"that depends... if you can catch me!" said mikan as she made way out of natsumes arms and ran away from him. Natsume smirked and ran behind her, he made her trip and captured her beneath his arms.

Natsume hovered above her as his hot breath tickled her skin. "got you" he whispered.

"those to never stop playing around" said hotaru as she heard the giggles of mikan, and her cry for help.

"well it is cute isn't it" said ruka... hotaru looked at him with the eyes colder than the mount everest... both of them sat on a bench next to the school backyard.

"nogi.." said hotaru coldly as she crossed her arms. "what,_ hotaru_?" hotaru's heart skipped a beat... ruka neared her. He put one arm behind her on the bench.

"did I ask for you opinion?" asked hotaru looking the other direction to hide her blush.

"no, you didn't but I like to tease you and you like it too.." he said in her ears. Hotaru faced him and smirked.

"never knew you wanted to play a game with me, _ruka_" she said seductivly and walked away satasfied. Ruka on the other hand made his bangs cover his red face.

**Hotaru Imai and ruka nogi**

**Hotaru: 16 years, has the invention alice, triple star. She didn't really change accept the fact that she cares for mikan and shows small smiles, but she still likes to blackmail people mostly her crush ruka, even if it doesn't work. Hotaru changed in a new version of snow white with her hair reaching hair shoulder her bangs hold on one side with a purple pin, she wears light red lipstick and has a white type of skin. Adored by many.**

**Ruka: 16 years, has the ****Animal ****Pheromone**** alice, hes in the ****Somatic class. He changed into a handsome, well build serious-don't-play-with-me-else-your-dead guy. He acts like a playboy to make hotaru jealous, He has a HUGE crush on hotaru.**

**You must be asking what happend to the rest of the class let me tell you...**

**Koko the mindreader finally confessed to sumire since he always knew she loved him. He turned from a joker to a handsome, half joker/half serious guy. **

**Sumire turned from a total bitch to a hot girl with green curled hair till her shoulders(she got rid of the perms), she still is a bitch but she has realised who her friends are...**

**Anna changed from a cute, silly, stupid, pink haired girl to a rebellish, still cute, pink with red hair till her ellbow girl. She has a not-couple-nor-friends relationship with**

**mochu, he on the other hand turned from a bitch to a cool guy with brown hair(like that kid from tsubasa chronicle but still a little shorter) well built and had his eyebrow pierced...(i think it looks totally hot!). **

**Nonoko turned from a girl with a bubbly attidute & blue hair till her knees in a girl with blue hair just above her shoulders (like the girl in bitter virgin), she still didn't loose the bubbly attidute but also has a rebellish attidute like anna, she is currently dating yuu, who has changed into guy with glasses(those make him look cool and mysterious), well built and serious, he doesn't let people walk over him. (just like kyouya from ouran high school host club)**

The whole school was jealous of the relationship the gang had they laughed and where always together...this friendship was wanted by everyone yet like they say: good times don't last long.

The principle was sitting in his chair and looking to a box in front of him. (he looks like that guy from neo angelique abyss with long green hair and glasses) All the teachers where here, because it's lunchtime. He asked them to come over for some serious business.

"this box contains the hidden power of the legendary moon and it's guardians, i never expected it to glow, this must mean that the war is near, bring all students to the gym, i know there under us... the guardians... They will help us find the princess and we will win this upcoming war. we are going to make the pearls choose the guardians" said the principle as he looked out of the window to the sakura tree where mikan and the rest of the gang where eating and laughing.

"now we just hope that we all survive this..." said the principle as he looked really sad because deep inside he knew exactly who the guardians were and maybe even the princess. they only thing he feared was the hardships that will fall upon them.

"natsume don't be so mean" said mikan as she pouted, the whole gang laughed. Koko put his arm around her. Natsume glared at him. He may be his friend, but no one can touch his girl.

"cheer up mikan he didn't mean it". koko stuck his tongue towards natsume as mikan did too, he just rolled his eyes in response.

"yeah" said sumire as she put her arm around natsume.

"if he did we would kill him" she winked and they laughed again. Anna and nonoko shook their heads as koko and natsume had a glaring contest. Mikan sat besides sumire.

"this time I bet on natsume" said sumire as mikan nodded.

"totally, 100 rabbits on koko" said hotaru as money signs where shown in her eyes. Mikan rolled her eyes.

"ALL STUDENT REPORT TO THE GYM, NOW. I REPEAT ALL STUDENTS REPORT TO THE GYM" was announced loudly.

"you bet has to wait" said mikan with a smirk, hotaru rolled her eyes as they dusted their skirts and walked to the gym the rest followed her. Natsume walked in front with his arm around mikan.

Hotaru linked her arm with sumire as the chatted, as mochu had his arm around sumire, he was teasing her about something.

Anna and nonoko linked there arms with the arms of ruka. And mochu and yuu talked about cool stuff and whatever.

They all walked in and where chosen to seat apart. All of them where numbered so the sat all on different places. Mikan quickly pecked natsume and walked to the side as they others did the same to each other and walked to their seats. Then the principle came on the stage and started talking.

"I'm sorry for calling you all here, I have a question… who believes in stories" said the principle as they looked confused.

"like in love stories? Or fairy tales?" asked anna as she looked confused sumire shook her head.

"I do! Look at hotaru-chan! She is our snow white!" said a random guy as he stood up, most guys agreed as ruka glared at him.

"shut up, she ain't your princess" the guys shuddered and sat down. Hotaru smirked and winked at ruka. he smirked as he mouthed 'you're mine'. Hotaru smiled cutely and mouthed back 'you wish'. With a smirk she turned back.

Meanwhile there was a heated discussion about who was a princess.

"sweet mikan-chan!"

"no! anna-chan!"

"it suits nonoko-chan better!"

"princess sumire!"

While the girls were either enjoying the attention or simply rolling their eyes. The guys looked ready to kill.

"natsume, you handle them over there me and yuu will handle them on this side" he said as he cracked his knuckles and stood up. Mikan pulled ruka back down.

"don't act like a fool" hissed mikan in annoyance as she glared at the others.

"sit on your chairs NOW" said mikan in annoyance. Ruka, yuu and mochu sat grumpily as they muttered cursed to the other boys. Natsume glared at her.

"I am not you dog" said natsume irritated, mostly because of the fan boys. Mikan glared very hard.

"if you wanna keep being my boyfriend, I advise you to sit" said mikan irritated as natsume sat grumpily and glared at everyone looking at him.

"but it is for the sake of our lives... let me tell you a story long before the world even excisted there was a moon with many planets surrounding it. The moon with its princess and her 9 guardians... guardian of mercury, mars, venus, jupiter, pluto, saturn, uranus, earth(different than now) and neptune. They all existed to protect there princess. They all where living a peaceful live till the blackmoon attacked. The prince of the black moon wanted the princess of the white moon. He wanted to rule the whole universe, he succeeded to kill the 9 guardians, the princess was soo upset, that she activated her powers to turn her in the white winged princess. She killed the prince and then killed herself because she couldn't live alone without her guardians..." the principle opened his eyes and looked around to only find the half of the students crying, he sweat dropped..after a while he coughed to get everyones attention...

"let me finish... the gods pitied her mad sure she and he guardians would be reborn and when the time comes, the would be awakend now a great war is near... it can destroy us all... we need the guardians and the princess, and we believe the guardians are here in this room"

they all gasped, some people started saying that they where the guardians or that she was the princess.

"stop it" yelled the principle as he grabbed a box and opened it. It contained 8 pearls.

"sir, you said there where 8 guardians what's with the other pearl" asked a random girl

"that will remain a mystery. in the box are those of the guardians... it's there task to find the princess and save us...".

"these pearls will attach themselves on the right guardians… so if you all will just close your eyes" everyone looked at each other. Natsume gave Mikan a glance and closed his eyes.

The energy, it felt like being a different person. The power that came inside them made them quickly stand up.

Mikan opened her eyes and looked around. 9 other people stood up and she knew all 10 of them. Mikan breathed heavily. She felt a pain coming from her head and somehow her left ear hurt like hell.

Natsume looked at Mikan and her struggle with standing up. He rushed over to her. "Mikan? What's wrong" Mikan have a weak smile as she supported on him.

_Find me_… Mikan blacked out as Natsume looked at the others in worry. What the hell just happened?

* * *

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

I m back! Sorry for the mistakes, did yuo like the first chapter?

* * *

**Legendary Alices**

**Chapter 2: what the hell?**

* * *

"mikan, mikan! Wake up!" yelled natsume as he shook her, but he got no respond

"what the hell happend! Has it something to do with the stupid pearl!" natsume yelled as he stood up and faced the principle.

"there is no use getting angry at me" said the principle as he looked at Natsume.

"there is no time arguing. Just hurry up and bring her to the hospital" stated Hotaru. There was something wrong with Mikan. Why was it that only she fainted?

"excuse me but you all can't go to the room, there is not enough space" the nurse said. They were currently at the hospital. Mikan was admitted and they had to wait. But somehow they got stuck with a snobby bitch.

"ne, nurse-chan I'm not angry now so would you pretty please go away before I rip you head off" said anna cute as possible (she had a dark aura surrounding her). Nonoko and Sumire backed away slowly. The found out last year that's better not to anger her. Anna is cute, but freaking scary when she's mad. Hotaru pulled ruka with her.

"I'm a nurse you should listen to" the snobbish nurse said. Yuu finally had enough, they had to visit Mikan. "didn't you hear her? She said **go away**..." said yuu polite as possible.

"b-bu-but" she couldn't finish her sentence because hotaru fired her baka gun at her "it's been awhile since I used this" she said as she blew the smoke away. Mochu sweat dropped as koko grinned. Same old Hotaru.

The doctor sweat dropped at the scene, he coughed "ahem, sakura-san is fine she's only unconscious for a hour or less. She is a little bit weakened. Nothing to worry about though" he said looking at them.

Anna smiled in relief. "thank god. I thought she was pregnant or something" Natsume was drinking a soda, but hearing anna's sentence he spurted it all out.

"what?" he said while looking completely shocked. Sumire shook her head. "anna, please refrain yourself from giving him an heart attack will you". Nonoko giggled as yuu smirked. Anna was right though. Everyone knew about their 'activities'.

"what? I am telling the truth. I mean you guys did do 'it' A LOT" mochu sweat dropped as he put his hand over her mouth.

"sweetheart, please don't talk about other people's sex life in the hospital" Natsume rolled his eyes and stood up.

"come on. Let's check on the idiot" Hotaru smirked, ruka put his arm around her and whispered. "he's blushing".

"am not!" responded Natsume childishly as koko grinned. "you so are man!". "koko I swear to god if you read my mind again I will fry you alive".

Koko saluted. "yes sir! Oh and I love you too Natsume" Sumire burst out laughing as koko his behind anna, who tried to keep Natsume from burning koko.

"okay kids, stop messing around in this room. Mikan is sleeping". They all stopped messing around and sat somewhere. The principle looked outside as he sighed.

"did you guys believe what I said?" they looked awkwardly at each other. Hotaru stood up. "sorry sir, but if I may speak for everyone… it sounds like a fairy tale, it can't seriously be true".

"then how do you explain the pearls attached to your ears" Natsume stood up this time. "we can't explain it… but we can't either believe that we are the reincarnations of guardians" anna nodded as she spoke.

"yeah, it's like telling us our whole life was a lie" the principle turned back towards them with a smile on his face.

"that's where you kids are wrong. This thing has nothing to do with your lives it's about the whole earth" ruka raised his eyebrow as he leaned forward in his chair.

"then can you promise us that everything will be normal after this?" the principle shook his head. "that's something I can't promise".

"great, you want us to sacrifice everything we have-" The principle spoke before she could finish.

"I want you guys to safe everyone who's important to you, you all have families out there. You want to sacrifice them to protect you self?" they all looked at each other and became silent.

"we will do it" Mikan removed the curtains in front of the hospital bed and looked at them.

"Mikan what the hell are you saying? No she's wrong we won't" Mikan glared at Natsume. "what the hell Natsume?" he turned towards her with anger and worry.

"I don't want to lose you" Mikan pushed his aside and looked at all of them.

"guys, we are Alices. We can finally do something good! Don't you guys want to help?" anna looked with concern at her.

"Mikan, what if we lose each other in progress?" Mikan gave a reassuring smile. "we won't… I promise".

"Hotaru looked at Mikan "she's right, I'm joining too" ruka pulled her back. "no you're not" Hotaru pulled herself free. "yes, I am" she glared at him.

"me too, count me in" koko grinned as Sumire rolled her eyes. She huffed in annoyance. "great, no I have to join too".

"so I'm guessing everyone is in" they looked at each other. Some were determined while others only joined forcibly.

The principle looked at them and could feel the tension between them. "I will be going. But I'm expecting to see you all soon in my office. I still have to explain everything" he took his leave while the others were looking at each other.

"what the hell were you thinking Mikan?" Natsume grabbed her arm as he glared at her. Mikan glared back at him to show him that she meant it.

"Natsume you may be my boyfriend… but I choose to decide for myself" he let go over her frustrated and banged his fist against the wall.

"your being selfish!" Hotaru looked at Natsume with her eyebrow raised. "she's not selfish, in fact unlike you she is thinking about the mankind" ruka shook his head.

"you agree with her?" Hotaru crossed her arms and stood next to Mikan. "of course I do, she's my childhood friend, my sister" koko placed his arm around Mikan.

"hey, she's my sister too" he grinned at them as Sumire glared at him. "honey, what the hell did you think about agreeing".

Koko walked over to Sumire and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I was thinking about your future".

The others looked at each and Natsume sighed. He walked over to Mikan and hugged her. "I want you to promise me that nothing will change" Mikan looked up and kissed him. "I promise".

Ruka looked at Hotaru who walked outside. He quickly ran after her and turned her around. "wha-" ruka kissed her passionately.

"after all this is over.. you will be mine". He let go of her and walked off. Hotaru blushed as she looked at is retreating figure.

While Mikan got dressed the others left the hospital and only Natsume waited for her. "finally done. You're so slow polka" Mikan rolled her eyes as Natsume took her hand and they walked together.

"Natsume? What do you think will happen?" he shrugged his shoulders. He was thinking the exact same thing.

"I want you to know Mikan, that whatever will happen… I will be always there for you" Mikan smiled as he brought her to her room.

He kissed her and was about to walk away when Mikan stopped him. "won't you come in?" she whispered as she looked at him. A smirk spread on his face.

Mikan pulled him in as he closed the door behind them.

* * *

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

I m sooooooooo sorry for making it so lte but i had exames and if i didnt study my parents wouldnt let me go to tjechie for schooltrip:P soo herei m back!

* * *

**Legendary Alices**

**Chapter 3: nightmares**

* * *

"_please! Please don't kill him!" Mikan sat on the ground clutching natsume's wounded body. A figure hovered above them._

"_you didn't listen! I told you to stay away from him if you wanna see him live!" Mikan cried in agony._

"_no! Please! I promise! I will stay away from him! Just please promise me you won't kill him!" the figure lowered his sword._

"_if you stay away from him Mikan. He will survive or else his death will be on you"_

"_you will become a murderer"_

Mikan gasped as she opened her eyes. She breathed heavily as she clutched her sheets. Was that a nightmare? Fuck, it really scared her to shit.

"Mikan?" mumbled Natsume as he rubbed his eyes. "what's wrong?" Mikan looked back and laid down next to him. "nothing, just a bad dream". Natsume pulled his arm around her as he fell in sleep again. However Mikan didn't fell in sleep at all. The nightmare she had kept coming back.

"good morning!" anna chirped happily as she entered the classroom. Nonoko smiled back and Sumire too. The guys just either greeted or nodded.

"where Mikan and Natsume" just the same time they entered and Mikan looking awfully tired. "you okay Mikan?" Mikan looked up and yawned. She gave a curt nod and went to her seat and fell in sleep.

"I believe this is your fault" stated Hotaru as she read her book with Sumire next to her trying to braid her hair in small braids.

"how so?" anna stood up to explain while moch came to rescue and placed his hand over her mouth. "nightly activities remember?" stated yuu as he typed away on his laptop with a smirk.

Koko grinned. "nah, Natsume is saying they didn't do too much last night" Natsume looked at koko and smirked evilly. "I suggest you run" koko looked at him in horror and dashed out with Natsume behind him. Ruka stood up and stretched.

"come on mochu, time to save the idiot" Sumire rolled her eyes. "make sure Natsume doesn't burn the sweater. I bought it for him. Anything else is fine" nonoko giggled at her while the other girls smirked.

"_told you to stay away from him! Why won't you listen!" he slashed his sword down, Mikan cried in pain as she removed her arm. The sword cut her arm and slightly Natsume on the back._

"_you can't protect him forever"_

Mikan opened her eyes and groaned. She clutched her arm in pain. Hotaru looked at her. "what's wrong?" Mikan removed her hand which had blood dripping from it. On her arm was a big cut.

"fuck!" Sumire stood up in panic as the other girls neared Mikan in concern. "what the hell happened?" anna asked in panic. Hotaru stood up and pulled Mikan up.

"nonoko, get the guys, we're taking Mikan to the infirmary" Mikan looked at them. "guys I'm fine" sumire shook her head and glared at her.

"you're not, so shut up and get moving".

"please don't burn me!" koko cowered against the sakura tree as Natsume hovered above him with a fire ball. Suddenly koko was levitated and flew above Natsume.

Natsume turned around and saw koko hiding behind mochu and ruka. Natsume glared. "move aside guys, i'm gonna toast that guy" the same time he felt a sharp pain on his back and fell on the ground groaning.

Ruka ran up to him with the others and supported him to make him stand. "what the hell Natsume" koko walked up behind him and narrowed his eyes.

"mochu pull his shirt up" mochu looked weirdly at him but did as koko said. The three of them looked with eyes widened at the cut on natsume's back.

"how it the world did that got there" natsume pulled his shirt back and looked at them. "what is on my back?" koko looked uncertain.

"a huge cut man" natsume narrowed his eyes. Same time nonoko came running. "guys, come with me. Mikan... she's in the infirmary". They looked at each other and hurried after nonoko.

"so all done Mikan, please be careful from now on" sabaru smiled at her which she returned. She looked her bandaged arm and sighed. The dream was real.

The same time the others came in with natsume. He looked concerned at her. "what happened?" Mikan raised her bandaged arm and grinned.

"klutz" natsume shook his head and sat beside her. Koko pulled natsume back up. "imai-san, natsume cut himself on the back. No idea how. But could you bandage it?" sabaru nodded as natsume rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine you guys" Mikan widened her eyes. In her dream... in her dream this person slashed his sword at them. Cutting them both and shockingly it actually happened.

She had to do something about this, she had to protect her natsume. Hotaru looked worriedly at Mikan. She was hiding something. How in the world could she have cut herself in class.. while sleeping?

"you okay Mikan?" natsume sat beside her. After getting bandaged everyone left the infirmary. Mikan told them she didn't feel well to go back to classes and walked with natsume to the sakura tree.

"natsume... we have to talk" natsume stopped walking and looked at her. Mikan tried her best to not cry and looked up to him, her natsume.

"what is it?" he asked carefully as Mikan took a deep breath.

"let's break up" and that's when natsume's world crumbled down.

* * *

**Dont kiill meee! But i had to end it like this, i hope you give me a review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

New chapter and thanks for the reviews!

For people who cant stand fool language dont read!

* * *

**Legendary Alices**

**Chapter 4: things end**

* * *

Natsume looked with shock at her. End their relationship? What was wrong with her?

"Mikan how can you say this?" she turned around to not meet his hurt eyes. She let the tears fall.

"I can't take it anymore. I wanna be free" she was forcefully turned around and met his angry eyes. "then why are you crying?".

"Mikan shook his arms away. "because I don't wanna be with you anymore" natsume shook his head in disbelief. He saw Mikan pulling their ring of and throw it on the ground. Natsume ran his hand through his hair.

He couldn't take this. This is way to sudden, one moment they lay next to each other and on the next moment she's ready to throw it all away.

"fuck this" natsume backed away in disbelief and shock. He turned away and sped towards the northern woods.

Mikan let the tears fall freely now natsume was gone and let herself fall on the ground. "are you freaking happy now?" she yelled to no one and sobbed.

"has anyone seen Mikan?" asked anna as she walked to them in the cafeteria. They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"I think they went to the dorms" mochu gave anna a warning glance, she looked at him and grinned knowing he would kill her if she began about their 'activities'.

"I'm right back" Hotaru gave them a nod and stood up. She walked towards the exit in hope of finding Mikan.

she wanted to talk to her alone. While walking around she saw someone at the tree. Maybe natsume? Hotaru glanced around and decided to walk there.

While coming there she gasped and run to the side of Mikan. Mikan sat on the ground sobbing. Hotaru placed her arms around her. Mikan stopped slightly and looked up. Hotaru smiled at her in concern.

"what happened?" Mikan buried her face in her hands. "me and natsume broke up" hotaru's eyes widened. She stood up in anger.

"I'm gonna find the motherfucker and toast h-" Mikan interrupted her. "i'm the one that broke up with him".

Hotaru looked confused back as Mikan rubbed the tears away. "why Mikan?" Mikan stood up and looked devastated at Hotaru.

"because Hotaru, if I didn't... he would die" Hotaru gave her a look of disbelief. "Mikan wha-" Mikan clutched both shoulders of Hotaru.

"Hotaru, that cut. It wasn't a accident... I had a nightmare in which someone told me to stay away from natsume to keep him alive. If I didn't he would die and the blame would be on me" she let the tears fall again.

"Mikan, do you have any idea what you're saying? Even if it was true. Why would someone want to keep you away from natsume?" Mikan shook her head in sorrow.

"I have no idea. I just hope I did the right thing by breaking up... Hotaru please, you can't tell anyone what I just told you. People will think I'm crazy" Hotaru looked at her and sighed.

"don't worry Mikan... let's just hope nothing more will change".

Ruka groaned frustrated as he looked at natsume. Both of them were sitting in his room. "you're telling me she broke up with you because she wants to be free? That doesn't even make sense" natsume punched the wall again and again.

"someone forced her... or something like that" mumbled natsume. Koko scratched the back of his head.

"guys, it could also be that she doesn't love him anymore?" ruka glared at him and he put his hands up in his defence.

"I was just saying" ruka rolled his eyes. "then don't say anything". Mochu looked outside. "why don't we find out why she said it".

Koko stood up while stretching "guys, I still think we should respect mikan's words and leave it to be" natsume turned around in anger.

"do you have a logic explanation for this?" koko shook his head. He looked at natsume. "maybe your to protective of her" and with a blink natsume pushed koko against the wall with his throat.

"natsume! Let him go!" yuu finally spoke as they pried natsume away from koko. Koko glared at natsume.

"I now understand why she broke up with you" he walked off with yuu shaking his head. "i will be right back" he disappeared after yuu.

Ruka looked at natsume and shook his head. What the hell was happening.

"what? You broke up with natsume?" Sumire shouted as she gave Mikan a disbelieving look. How could she break up with a god like him? Don't get her wrong, she really loved koko but natsume was hot!

"come on perms. There must be a good reason" Mikan looked uncomfortably at them. Anna gave her a reassuring smile.

"but still it doesn't make sense" said nonoko. I mean, come on! Natsume and Mikan were like god and goddess.

"guys, just let it be" Sumire shook her head and stood up, she walked out of the room with nonoko sighing.

"I'm gonna check up on her" Hotaru nodded as Mikan let the tears fall again. "Mikan please tell me the real reason" pleaded anna as she looked at her friend.

"natsume will be in danger if he stays with me" anna looked shocked. "what do you mean in danger?" Hotaru sighed. "anna come with me" Mikan gave anna a weak smile as anna nodded and followed Hotaru.

Mikan sighed and cried silently. "I knew there was something wrong" Mikan quickly looked up and saw koko and yuu standing in the doorway.

"you okay miki?" koko asked nicely as he sat beside her. Mikan looked from yuu to koko and shook her head. The tears started to roll.

"I am so sorry for hurting him! But I had no choice" Mikan cried. She clutched koko's shirt as he put his arms around her.

"It's okay Mikan...we knew you would have a logic explanation" yuu said with a smile. He sat next to her and ruffled her hair.

"Sumire, don't be mad at Mikan" nonoko said. Sumire turned around angrily. "how can you not be mad? Don't you see it. She broke up with natsume to flirt with other guys. Maybe even OUR guys" nonoko rolled her eyes.

"now now, don't get all jealous. Let's head back" they walked towards mikan's room and were about to open the door when Mikan spoke.

"please koko, don't tell Sumire or anyone about this. This has to stay between us" koko smiled and hugged her closely.

"I would never do that. You know how much I care about you" Sumire turned back around and tears fell from her eyes. She looked at nonoko and walked away. Nonoko walked behind her and pulled her back.

"sumir-" Sumire stopped her. "she's in love with koko. That's why she broke up with natsume" nonoko shook her head in disbelief.

"come on nono! Don't you see it?" Sumire shook her head. And walked off. Nonoko wanted to go back to Mikan but right now Sumire needed her.

"so did I miss anything?" yuu came back with drinks. Mikan shook her head and smiled. "nah, I just told him to not tell the others about it" yuu smiled and patted her head.

Anna came back with Hotaru. She sniffed a little as she came to Mikan. "I told myself I wouldn't tell anyone about this. Somehow I couldn't keep it from my friends... still I don't want natsume to know" they nodded.

"let's go to the cafeteria" Mikan nodded as they stood up. They all walked towards their table but Mikan stopped as she saw Sumire talking to natsume.

"fuck" Hotaru looked at koko and so did the others. What did he hear?

"fuck, Mikan... they think that you and I betrayed Sumire and natsume" mikan's eyes widened as she looked from koko to natsume.

"what the hell" yuu raised his eyebrow as he looked at nonoko. She shook her head. "let's go, Mikan" anna pulled her with her towards the others. Hotaru, koko and yuu walked soon after them.

"hey guys" anna greeted them as Sumire glared at Mikan. She sat next to natsume who didn't even look at them.

"Sumire can we talk?" koko asked as she raised her eyebrow. "oh you wanna break up too?" she mocked him. Koko raised his eyebrow at her behaviour.

"what's wrong with you" anna asked angrily. "can't you see mikan's suffering?" mochu smirked in disbelief as he looked at her.

"natsume isn't?" Mikan shook her head. "anna stop it. I don't want you guys to fight for me" Sumire gave a snort. Who did Mikan think she was.

"for you? Mikan they're fighting because of YOU" she said loudly. The whole cafeteria became quiet. Mikan looked in sadness at her friend.

"perms stop it" hotaru came forward and stood in front of Mikan. Ruka smirked as he stood up. "she can fight her own fights Hotaru". Hotaru shook her head, Mikan was like his little sister.

"why are you doing this? Isn't Mikan your little sister?" ruka shook his head. "she was, till I found out she betrayed natsume... you know koko, now I know why you stood up for Mikan back there. It's because you love her don't you" koko clenched his fists. Yuu stepped forward pushing koko back.

"he doesn't, she's our little sister you know. Mikan had her own reasons for breaking up" nonoko stood up facing her boyfriend.

"like what?" she asked as she looked at Mikan, hoping for a true reason. Mikan shifted on her feet uncomfortably.

"well the truth is-" koko stopped her. "it doesn't concern anyone of you. "let's go Mikan" Mikan gave natsume one last glance who shook his head in anger and sadness as koko pulled her with him.

Hotaru, yuu and anna looked at the others. "why are we all choosing a side? We're friends" anna spoke gently. Mochu smiled at his girl.

"anna, Sumire is right. It's mikans fault... so please don't go after her" anna shook her head. "how can you say that?" anna turned around and walked after Mikan. Yuu shook his head as he looked at the guilty nonoko and walked away. Hotaru gave them a glance and walked after them.

_How could this happen? Because of her the others had to choose... what in the world was happening? They never fought about small things._

_Ever since that guardian thing..._ Mikan looked outside from her window. What should she do?

Koko knocked on sumire's door. Sumire opened it and her smile faltered. "oh it's you" she walked inside leaving the door open. Koko walked in and closed the door behind him.

"let's break up" koko looked shocked at her. "what?" Sumire turned around with her arms crossed. Koko shook his head... this couldn't be happening... unless..

"you're doing this for natsume" Sumire raised her eyebrow and koko shook his head in way like he finally understood what was happening.

"I can't believe I felt guilty. Your still in love with natsume" Sumire gave him a glare. How could he doubt her?

"what are you saying" he looked at with anger. "you heard me Sumire. You know what you are right. Let's break up" her glare softened.

"why are you choosing her over me" he shook his head "I'm not choosing her over you. I'm choosing the right path. I can't be with you if you don't trust me" Sumire took a deep breath.

"get out" koko gave her a last glance and left her room. She watched him leave and turned to the window, few tears rolled from her eyes.

"why do you believe her?" ruka yelled angrily as he looked at his beloved Hotaru. "I can say the same thing to you" she stated calmly but deep inside her heart was tearing apart.

"I have to stay by his side" ruka said in a whisper which only Hotaru heard. Hotaru smiled and walked up to him. "I'm sorry, I have to stay by her side too".

Ruka shook his head. "we can't keep doing this any longer" she nodded. "let's end things for now" both looked at each other and silence were the only words between them.

"did you even ask Mikan what her story is?" nonoko looked frustrated. "Mikan, Mikan, Mikan! Why is everyone freaking worried about her! She's not a little kid anymore" yuu grabbed her arm and made her face him.

"she's your friend nono" nonoko ripped her arm away and took steps back. "I am not friends with betrayers" a look of grief came onto his face.

"then I guess this ends things doesn't it" she looked with horror at his face. "your ending our things because of her?" he shook his head.

"no, I'm ending things because of you".

"let me guess, you will stay by natsume's side even though he is wrong" mochu stood up and faced anna.

"why are you so sure that he's wrong" anna turned away from him. "just because". He sighed and walked away.

"I don't really care what you do. We ain't dating" he suddenly stopped and quickly turned around. "wait what I meant was-" anna looked at him with a sad smile.

"no you're right".

Mikan turned around as Hotaru came in. "so how did it went with ruka?" Mikan asked concerned. Hotaru smiled at her. "we are staying friends... it's for the better" Mikan gasped in panic.

Same time yuu and koko entered with sad faces and anna followed soon after. "guys please don't tell me it didn't go well" koko scratched the back of his head.

"okay then we won't" he joked yet the sadness didn't leave his face. "this is all my fault. I'm going to talk to them" Mikan stood up but koko closed the door.

"let them be. In case you forgot, we have to worry about this guardian thing".

"we have to work with them you know... with that guardian thing" nonoko stated. Sumire nodded and so did the others. "we promised the principle. We can't back down" mochu said.

Natsume looked at them and then outside. "we won't back down".

"tch, this was too easy. Now the only thing we have to do is tear the two groups apart... we have to make them suffer one by one on their own" the others nodded as their leader smirked.

* * *

R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

BACKBACKBACK!

* * *

**Legendary Alices**

**Chapter 5: new students and more trouble**

* * *

Mikan, Hotaru, yuu, koko and anna stood in front of the principle's door as Mikan knocked and they entered. Natsume and the others were already seated inside.

"I'm glad you all could join in.. now if you all take seat I will explain everything" they nodded and glanced at each other. Finally they took place at his long table in the corner of the room with the others.

"like is said... you 10 are chosen as guardians and each one of you is different. Let's start with hyuuga" the principle looked at natsume who just looked back without any emotion. Mikan looked at her hands which trembled. Koko gave her a smile as Sumire glared at her.

"guardian of strength with the power of fiery Mars. A born leader and fighter" natsume smirked as he gave a death glare towards koko. Mikan looked concerned between them, knowing natsume. He would sure do something.

"nogi-san our guardian of trust with the power of peaceful Jupiter. He will bring peace upon us" principle looked at them and sighed, they didn't get the hint at all. Hotaru snorted as ruka glared at her.

"shouda-san is the guardian of love with the power of sweet Venus. Fighting for love and no hate" Sumire smirked as she looked at the others.

"imai-san is the guardian of darkness with the power of mysterious Saturn. With this power war will begin and end" Hotaru hid her shock as the others looked at her. Was she really like an the angel of death?

"ah, umenomiya-san... the guardian of time with the power of strong Pluto. The past will be discovered by this guardian" anna gulped as she fiddled with her fingers. Great, now everyone was counting on her.

"tobita-san as expected the guardian of knowledge with the power of intelligent Mercury. His mind will uncover the greatest mysteries of the moon" yuu leaned back with a well known smirk.

"yome-san, as I thought... the guardian of spirit with the power of kind Uranus. Your power will keep up the spirit to fight" he gave his friends a peace mark as Sumire rolled her eyes.

"ogasawara-san, the guardian of hope with the power of curing Neptune. Hope will make you much and much stronger" nonoko looked confused and Sumire shrugged at her, not knowing what the principle meant.

"mochiage-san... guardian of life with the power of lively earth. You will bring the life back at the right time" mochu raised his eyebrow thinking the principle is nuts.

The principle looked at Mikan and the others. "as last... sakura-san... this was quite unexpected but the tenth guardian is the guardian of light with the power of the white moon" Mikan looked confused.

"no one knew that there would be a tenth guardian. Even I didn't knew yet here you are sakura-san" Mikan blinked and just gave a nod.

"as you all know this fight is tough and the worst part is that we don't know when the war is coming" Hotaru narrowed her eyes.

"how do you even know that there will be a war at all?" the principle smiled as he leaned back. "well, I have the 10 guardians sitting in front of me. That's one sign".

"I want you guys to train yourselves... to prepare yourselves" they nodded as the principle cleared his throat. "well, it's time for the guys to leave. I have a task for the 5 girls" Hotaru looked at anna and Mikan who shrugged.

As the guys left one by one. The principle looked at them. "I have 5 new students and I want each one of you to show them around and guide them" they nodded as the door opened and 5 guys walked in.

"I hope we're not disturbing" said one of them gently. He had black neat (layered) hair with green eyes. He was quite well build. The girls looked at each other.

"sir? I think you could ask the boys to do this. I mean, I'm not sure this is a great idea" Mikan asked concerned. She just broke up with natsume. If he saw her with another boy... she feared the boy's life more than hers.

"we don't bite princess" another one of them smirked. He had messy reddish hair with golden stunning eyes and well build body. Mikan glared at him as he spoke.

"but we do" said Sumire sharply. Don't get her wrong, she didn't back up Mikan or something. She just didn't want to hang out with other guys.

"now now, I don't want catfights. Introduce yourselves boys" principle ordered as they looked at each other.

"hello my ladies. I'm ryuu and I have the barrier alice". Ryuu was the one with black neat (layered) hair and green eyes. he winked at Sumire who just rolled her eyes in response.

"akira, teleportation alice" ryuu kept a stoic face, he has red hair and golden eyes. Mikan smirked as she leaned towards Hotaru. "and I thought he would have something cool" Hotaru smirked in response.

"my name is yuuki and I have the wind alice. Nice meeting you" yuuki smiled at the girls. He seemed the nicest one of them. He has grey/purple straight hair and grey eyes with a damn well build body like the others.

"yo! I'm kyou with the water alice" he gave them a peace sign. He looked very lively with his messy orange hair and blue eyes.

"kai, lightning alice" he has silver spikey hair with green eyes. Hotaru raised her eyebrow. "does that alice even exist" Mikan giggled in response.

"Mikan will show akira around, Hotaru and yuuki, anna and kyou, nonoko and kai, Sumire and ryuu" Mikan rolled her eyes and walked away with akira behind her smirking. Hotaru looked at yuuki as he smiled at her, which just made her turn and walk away.

Anna pulled kyou with her, nonoko walked up to kai and pulled him with her and Sumire went to flirting ryuu and dragged him with her.

"this is the library" Mikan rolled her eyes pointed at the library and walked away, not having fun at all in showing around.

"you're no fun" Mikan stopped and turned around. "really? Because frankly I don't care" she raised her eyebrow and stopped. "this is the cafeteria" she pointed at it as akira stopped and leaned against the wall. There was something about this girl. She was so, so different.

"let's go in" Mikan tried to stop him but he already pulled her with him. As they walked in everyone's eyes were on them. Mikan tried to get out of his iron grip on her arm.

"let go of me" she hissed with anger as akira rolled his eyes and let her go. "so where do we sit" Mikan smirked and walked away.

"there's no we" Mikan walked up to yuu and koko who sat apart just tables away from natsume, mochu and ruka.

"who's the guy" asked yuu protectively. Hey, she's his little sister. Mikan rolled her eyes. "that idiot is a new student. The principle asked me to show him around.

"seems like he can't get enough of you... he's coming this way".

"were those girls your friends?" asked yuuki nicely as Hotaru tried to ignore him. "two are". "which two" Hotaru stopped and faced him.

"okay listen up. Since you're new, I will explain you my rules. First: you don't talk to me unless I ask you something. Second: you don't try to get and know me. Third: don't ask about my friends" yuuki looked surprised at the sharp girl in front of him.

"sorry Hotaru-chan. 2 rules will definitely be broken" he said with a smile as he walked away.

"here are the dorms" anna pointed at a long hall and was about to walk away when kyou stopped her. "wanna come in?" asked kyou innocently. Anna raised her eyebrow.

"you're not s childish as I thought" she turned towards him as a smirk lit his face.

"you're different" ryuu announced as he and Sumire walked around central town. "I know she said as she smiled at by passers. Ryuu stopped as Sumire turned around to look at him.

"what?" ryuu smiled. "do you want to eat something?".

"you talk too much" said kai annoyed as nonoko pouted. "well excuse me for bringing some joy here. You're so boring".

Kai grabbed her suddenly and pushed her against the wall and hovered above her and without her approval he kissed her fully on the lips.

As he moved away breathing fast slightly, he gave nonoko a smirk. "still boring?".

"hey guys" anna walked towards koko, yuu and Mikan. It was dead silent. "did someone die?" koko shook his head.

"no, but he's about to" anna raised her eyebrow as she took a seat next to Mikan who looked like someone just threatened her.

"what happened?" Mikan looked at her. "akira is what happened" anna looked at the other table and saw natsume clenching his fist. A dark aura was surrounding her.

"I'm guessing he didn't like it. Isn't he overreacting?" asked anna. Koko looked in disbelief at her. "that guy akira asked her out even though they just know each other".

"so?" asked anna not understanding their concern. "so? He has not right to ask her out" yuu said annoyed. Mikan sighed and stood up.

"I'm going for a walk" she announced and walked away without hearing what they had to say. "anna!" anna turned around and saw kyou waving at her. She smiled and waved back.

Kyou walked up to her and grinned. "hey", anna smirked "what do you want kyou?". Kyou looked over her shoulder and smiled at koko and yuu.

Who obviously didn't like him. "want to hang out later?" anna shrugged. "why not?" he grinned in approval and walked off.

As anna turned back koko crossed his arms and yuu leaned forward. "explain".

"hey guys" Hotaru walked up to them, anna breathed in relief. She quickly stood up and grinned. "gotta go" she sped away.

Hotaru raised her eyebrow "what just happened?" yuu rolled his eyes "those guys kyou and akira" Hotaru smirked as she sat.

"are they already after them?" yuu nodded as koko narrowed his eyes. "please don' t tell me you have an idiot behind you to" Hotaru sighed.

"I wish I could. But sadly all 5 of have" yuu's eyes widened. "nonoko too?" Hotaru nodded. "Sumire too?" said koko quietly as Hotaru nodded slowly.

"strange isn't it" said yuu quietly. Koko looked at him in curiosity and Hotaru in surprise. "why?". "well... every relationship in our group broke apart suddenly and then we have 5 guys who are after you girls".

"so you mean we can't see other guys" yuu shook his head towards Hotaru. "no it's not what I meant... it's just I would feel bad for the guys".

Hotaru stood up. "we never asked you guys to choose" Hotaru wanted to walked away when koko spoke. "you had to choose too".

Nonoko came walking in with a red face. She neared natsume, mochu and ruka. "what's wrong with you face?" nonoko's eyes widened.

"n-nothing" ruka raised his eyebrow. "you sure?" nonoko nodded heavily, the same time kai walked up to them.

"we still have to continue... the tour" kai smirked as he winked at her. Nonoko cursed in her head as she turned back to the guys with a nervous smile.

"who was that?" asked ruka as he leaned back. In the corner of his eye he saw yuu looking at them.

"kai, I have to guide him" mochu rolled his eye in response. "around school or with other things?" nonoko glared at him.

"whatever" she stood up angrily and walked away, the same time Sumire entered with ryuu. Both of them were talking a lot she bid him goodbye and walked up to him.

"what?" she asked as they looked at her. "let me guess.. you have to guide him around" Sumire nodded as she looked at her watch. "shit! I'm late! Gotta go!" she sped away while ruka looked at natsume and mochu.

"what the hell is happening".

_**I'm expecting all of you in my office. Your training starts tomorrow.**_

Mikan put away her phone and sighed. Tomorrow they would be training as a group again. She had to sleep a little.

"_find me... please find me" Mikan looked around in the dark she saw nothing. "who are you?" the voice didn't answer and all of sudden the whole place was lit in fire and a hand suddenly grabbed her arm and she cried in pain._

"no!" Mikan sat up all of sudden and breathed painfully. She looked at her arm and saw a handprint, her eyes widened at the sight.

Nightmares were turning into reality.

Natsume looked at the sky from his window and sighed. He was losing everything... Mikan was his everything. There had to be an explanation for this all.

He saw 5 figures walking towards the northern woods. His eyes narrowed. Who decided to go out this late? Ah well. Like he cared.

Mikan didn't sleep at all. She couldn't. It was too weird. She wore sport shorts and a long sleeved t-shirt in hope of covering the hand print bruise.

Even looking at it gave her goose bumps. Mikan pulled her hair in a high ponytail and walked out.

Hotaru walked towards the principle's room in knee length jogging pants and tank top. Her hair were in low yet small pig tails. Yet her mind was somewhere else...

She had a nightmare last night in which everyone died with her looking at the death bodies as the angel of death. The nightmare freaked her out... really really freaked her out.

She opened the door and saw the others inside. Anna was half sleeping as she leaned on Mikan. She was dressed in long pants with a sport bra.

Nonoko came in with Sumire. Both wore the same outfit which consisted of a pair of black shirts and black tanktops.

They looked at each other in silent and no one spoke. One by one the guys entered while wearing Addidas pants and sleeveless shirts.

The principle walked in and stood in front of them. All of them sat straight and looked at him. "you will be training in the gym... every day from now on" they nodded.

"the weapons you will need will appear in front of you in time of need, there is no use in training with them because deep down you already know how to master it" they looked confused but still nodded as they went to the gym.

There they had to run laps and do exercises. After a two hours they could stop. All tired and sweating they went back to their rooms and showered. They dressed up and went to classes.

Anna sighed as she entered the classroom. _Time is ticking by guardian..._ anna stopped walking and looked around. Who just spoke?

"Mikan, you alright?" Hotaru asked Mikan who looked awfully tired. She nodded. Hotaru sighed at her best friend's effort to lie.

_If your too late people will die...guardian of darkness... save yourself from the darkness inside of you..._

"what?" Hotaru asked as she looked at Mikan, she raised her eyebrow. "what's wrong?" Hotaru blinked confused.

"you said something right?" Mikan shook her head. "I didn't say anything at all".

_Guardian of knowledge... show them how to find me... you're the only one that can make them find me... FIND ME._

Yuu took of his glasses and sighed, he had been having dreams about a voice telling him to find him a lot lately. Somehow it felt like he had to listen this time.

Yuu walked to the sakura tree. He had to bring them together to find this person. He saw natsume, ruka and mochu sitting and walked up to them. "we have to talk".

Koko sat alone next to the window. _Please, find me. Please, I beg you... _"I got it! Stop yelling in my head" hissed koko angrily. Mikan looked behind her weirdly at koko who just grinned in apologize at her, great.. now he was going crazy.

Mikan got a text from yuu, she looked at the others who nodded (and thus got the message too).

**Meet me at the library **

**Yuu**

Mikan stood up with the others following her. They walked to the library. Yuu sat at a table as Mikan and the other neared they saw not only him but natsume, mochu and ruka sittning there.

From another entrance entered Sumire and nonoko who also stopped as they saw the others. "what are they doing here?" hissed Sumire as koko rolled his eyes. Yuu walked up to the both.

"guys, we have to work together for this. We can't let everyone down by fighting" Mikan hesitated but nodded, she looked at Hotaru who agreed too. Anna looked at mochu who just glanced at her. She grabbed mikan's hand and came forward with a nod.

Koko sighed and came forward. "no way, I'm not working with them" she wanted to walk away when Mikan stopped her.

"don't do it for us.. do it for your parents Sumire" Sumire stopped and didn't turn around. Nonoko walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"it will be alright".

* * *

R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the amazing reviews;) of chapter 5;)

dominiqueanne: interesting, update soon: **ofcourse;)**

eileene: nope, i dont hate it! i love it! this is really great! update soon!: **Yay she likes it;)**

xXOrangesakuraXx: update soon: **duh;)**

Namikoto-Chan: hey :D this is just a suggestion but i think a good title for this story will be Defying Destiny :D: **nahh, i needd this title, you will see;) thnx anyway**

Music of the heart: I HATE YOU! -Crying- I can't believe it...-takes out double-edged, humongous sword- THEY HAVE TO GET BACK TOGETHER! -Starts chasing author around and stops for a cookie- Here. Cookie for you. **WAHHHH, WHY KILL ME? *running for her life* pleasee dont kill mee, wait... you cant kill me, hehehe, lalala, you cant kill me, *evil laughing* ohh, and thnx for the cookie *munch munch* i love cookies *drools***

***Coughing* here starts new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Legendary Alices**

**Chapter 6: hints**

* * *

"central town" the others looked confused at yuu. "central town?" asked Sumire as yuu nodded.

"we have to find clues a voice said to me" the others gaped at him. "thank god. I thought I was the only one hearing voices" said anna relieved. Hotaru raised her eyebrow.

"you too?" anna nodded as Hotaru looked around and saw the others looking at them. "I'm guessing everyone heard a voice" Mikan cleared her throat.

"not only voices..." everyone looked weirdly at her as she pulled her sleeve up showing the handprint bruise.

Sumire let a gasp as the others eyes widened. "what the hell?" natsume grabbed her arm in concern.

"who did that?" Mikan shrugged. "my dreams... they've turned into reality" she gave anna, koko, yuu and Hotaru a glance who finally believed her.

"fuck" natsume cursed as Mikan looked uncomfortably and pulled her arm away. Everyone looked at each other awkwardly. Yuu broke the tension.

"let's go to central town" they nodded as the grabbed their bag (that they put down) and walked to the bus stop.

"okay here is the deal. We will go in couples or in groups of five to central town. Which" asked mikan. "groups of five" said anna as the others nodded.

"okay. Me, mikan, yuu, koko, anna, and mochu, sumire, nonoko, natsume and ruka will go" said hotaru as some where secretly relieved that they weren't with someone else... all of them got out of the bus and mikan spoke.

"all of you have cellphones with you right?" said mikan as all of them nodded. "we will call when we are ready" said mikan as both groups walked the other direction.

"where do we go first" said anna as she looked around, he then bumped in to mikan "how about that store" smirked mikan as she pointed at a old bookstore named _the white moon bookstore. _

Isn't that to cliché" said hotaru. "what you mean" said mikan as she tried not to laugh. "well. We walk, find the bookstore and he happens to be called the white moon... hello?" said hotaru.

"doesn't matter, maybe we could find something in here" said yuu as he walked in front with the other trailing behind him. Mikan and the others walked in. They saw a lady in her late thirties sitting behind the counter and reading a book.

"excuse me, ma'am, could you help us we are looking for a book with very old uhm kinda like legends" said mikan not knowing what to say. The lady looked up. She then noticed something shiny on mikan's ear **(she had her hair in a high ponytail)**.

"so the rumours are true" said the lady. "excuse me?" said mikan as she raised a eyebrow. "the rumors about a legend that became reality, the legend of the white moon" said the lady as she walked towards the back of the store.

mikan looked at the other who just shrugged as the followed the lady. "you know something about it?" asked mikan polity. "and if i do" said the lady as she climbed on the stairs to grab a very big and old book. She walked of the stairs and dusted the book.

"here you go, i think it would be handy to you" said the lady as she smiled and went of to work "mikan looked at the cover "the tail of the white moon" read mikan.

She gave the book to yuu and metioned koko and hotaru to follow her "excuse me, but how did you get the book" said mikan as she looked at the lady. The lady smiled secretly "that for me to know and for you to find out" she said and went off to help someone.

Mikan looked at koko and hotaru "you guys think we can trust her?" said mikan as she looked at them "i guess we could try, look at that book its thicker than all my schoolbooks together" said koko. "we could try i guess" said hotaru as the others nodded.

Yuu and anna came towards them "shall we look for more" said yuu. "why not, the more clues the faster we find this princess and get this over with" said anna as they agreed with her. They wandered around central town when hotaru made them stop "look a antigue shop, mabye i could find something for my inventions, could we please go there" pleaded hotaru.

The others sighed "okay lets go" they went in and all went to look something. When koko called them "uh, guys. Come here, now" said koko.

All came "what's wrong" said mikan as she looked at him. They got no answer so they looked at what he was looking at. They all gasped "oh...my..god" said mikan. There was a painting on the wall. In front there was a beautiful princess.

But where her face was supposed to be, was a black hole. All the guardians surrounded her. The painting was named _**the white winged princess**_.

"wow, look who painted it" said hotaru. Yuu looked at the corner of the picture. "yue...nagasaki" read yuu. "how much" said koko, still not looking away.

Mikan looked at the price. She whistled. "100000 rabbits." Hotaru gasped. "are you serious" mikan nodded. "okay how much do you have." asked hotaru. "i have around the 30000" said koko.

"i have around the 40000" said yuu, as the girls gasped. "don't you guys buy anything" said mikan. "how much do you have then" said yuu as she smirked.

"15000"said mikan as she sweat dropped. The guys laughed there asses off. Anna blushed "10000". "i can't help it, i am a girl" she said in a duh voice.

"and you" said koko as he tried not to laugh. "13000" said hotaru as she looked at the ground. "the money lover has 13000, serious?" said koko as she looked at him.

"what i am a girl" she said as she rolled her eyes. "okay let's explore this shop, i think we will find something really interesting". Said mikan as she looked around.

"why do you think that" said koko. "i dunno it's like i feel it, strange if you think about it" said mikan as she walked around. "let me tell the cassier we want this painting" said yuu as the others nodded.

Mikan began lookig around, her eyes fell on a small statue. She felt attracted to it, it was like it was calling her. She grabbed it. She looked good at the statue it was a girl with long hair, and the statue didn't show her face. _Find me.._

mikan immediately placed the statue down. She looked around if someone was calling her, "you guys come her for a sec" she said as she touched the statue, it glowed bright silverly, she fell backwards. The other saw her and came running.

"what happend" asked hotaru as she helped her stand up "it's that thing" she said as she pointed to it. "i think it just talked" said mikan...

"mikan you must be seeing things" said yuu. "yuu, i am not crazy. it really spoke" said mikan frustrated.

"what did it say" said koko, still not believing. "find me" said mikan.

"guys... i think mikan is telling the truth" said hotaru. "how come" said yuu. "cuz... the statue is gone" she said.

"okay where do we go first" said sumire as she looked around. "how about a medium" said mochu as he smirked.

"no way" said nonoko. "what? Are you scared?" he said as he looked at nonoko and smirked. he walked to in medium stand-thing. "are you open" he asked as she sat on the chair.

"i am, now show me your hand" said the medium as mochu gave his hand. "ah, guardian of life... unexpected, I see broken things. Relationships? I see failures, no future, apparently you will be too late... I see... I see" said the medium as she opened her eyes.

"what?" said mochu as he mentioned her to finish her line. "i see... **the end**" said the medium. As she quikely removed her hands from mochu's.

"I am closed now goodbye" said the medium as she pushed mochu out. Mochu looked weirdly at the stand behind him and in front. He was seriously confused and freaked out.

Ruka looked at him with narrowed eyes. "what did she say?" well, she saw the end". Sumire looked in concern at mochu and nonoko too.

"tell us exactly what she saw" said natsume seriously as they crowed him.

"she said that she saw broken relationships, failures, no future and the end" said mochu as he scratched the back of his head in confusing. He didn't know what to think anymore.

"the end? Does she mean like the end of the world?" asked nonoko while trembling. She was scared, really scared.

"I don't know... but she got me freaked out man" mochu said as he looked at the stand. Natsume shook his head.

"no, the end hasn't come. We will fix this" He said dertermined. "now all of you stand up, we got work to do" he said as he smirked. The others stood up.

They walked away. "okay an other clue..." said sumire as she looked around. She stopped in her tracks. "guys i think that's the shop we are looking for, planetary magic" she said as she smirked.

"isn't this just too easy to find" said ruka. Nonoko rolled her eyes "ruka you watch to many detective shows" said nonoko as the others laughed/smirked. They walked in the shop.

They looked around, there where all weid stuff, like potions, amulets, kristals and other stuff. sumire saw a pretty balck stone the moment she wanted to touch it someone spoke.

"i wouldn't do that if i were you" said a voice that made sumire fell backwards. "one touch of the stone and your paralyzed" said a man. As he came walking to them.

"can i help you?" he said friendly" "we where just looking, we felt attracted by your stores name so we came to check" said nonoko as she smiled

"there was a reason you felt attracted...guardians" said the man friendly. "how did you" said nonoko but he finished it "know?" said the old man.

"that-is-a-secret" he said as he walked. To the back of the store but he stopped "well aren't you guys gonna follow" he asked.

"it depends, can we trust you?" asked ruka. "that is up to you" he said and started walking to the back.

"let's follow him, we have nothing better to do" said nonoko as she followed the man. The others just shrugged and followed the man too.

They came in the back and saw a lot of boxes, a lot. The man was digging in some large boxes, when he stood up he was holding a big metal box. He sat on the floor and metioned them to sit there to. They all sat in a circle.

"i knew this day would come so i put all the stuff in a metal box, i want you all to promise me, to use it for the good" said the man. They looked at him strangely. "what do you mean" said sumire.

"you will find out, i believe your friends have find some clues to, those will help to reveal some secrets about the princess, the guardians and...the black moon prince" said the man as he looked dead serious.

"now go pick up your other friends, go to a room, and then open the box" said the man as he gave natsume the big metal box.

"is this box empty? It weights nothing" said natsume as he grabbed the box with one hand". The man smiled. "you will be amazed if you find out how much stuff there is in it" he said, they looked at him oddly and bid goodbye. On the way out sumire stopped, she saw a black and white picture on the wall. The others stopped to.

"sumire, come on we have to find the others" whined nonoko, sumire didn't move at all. They all came towards her and looked at the picture she as looking at, ruka's eyes grew big, natsume dropped the box (luckily it didn't went open) nonoko placed a hand in front of her mouth and nonoko gasped.

"what the hell" said sumire. On the wall was a black and white (so basically really old) picuture with the same man that just helped them, sumire ran back to the back, when she was there no one was there. A woman around the twenty came to her. "excuse me miss, but you are not allowed to be here" said the woman.

"but, a man just helped us. I was looking for him" said sumire. The woman looked at her. "what man? I am the only one working here" she said. Sumire mumbled something, she walked up to the others, the woman followed her.

"can i help you?" she asked polity. "we just wanted to ask something, that picture on the wall is amazing. Who is that person" nonoko said nicely. The woman smiled.

"that's my great grandfather, he died a couple of years ago, he sometimes said crazy things" said the woman. "like?" asked nonoko curiously.

"like, he once said that he could see the past and the future. He said that one day a group childern would save the world from total darkness" she smiled but in a flash she frowned.

"but... he said something about his past life, something a bout a moon" she said as she thought hard. The group looked at each other. "a moon?" asked ruka. "yeah, somethnig with a colour. Pink? No it was blue. Or was it green" she thought. "white?" said sumire. "yes! That was it. A white moon".

She smiled. "what had it to do with his past life" said natsume curious. "he said that he was the butler, he said he knew everything that happend in this palace. He knew everything about the affaires, it's guardians, the princess... he said also something about a dark moon...i cant remember it anymore" said the woman she looked at them strangely.

"why the sudden interest." She asked as she looked at them suspiciously. "we just wanted to know the story behind the picture" said nonoko as she looked at the ground with her hands on her back (you know. That innocent look).

"oh ok, but i got to work now, bye" said the woman and walked away. "her great grandfather was the butler at the palace, great..." said nonoko grumpy.

"let's go, the others must be waiting" said sumire as they walked out of the store. They went to the bussstop. Mikan and the gang where there. They where looking really happy. Natsume, ruka, sumire, mochu and nonoko looked at each other and ran towards mikan and the others.

"what's up you guys, ya all lookin really happy" said sumire curious. Mikan looked at them "guess what? We found a clue to our princess" said mikan. Natsume and the others looked at them. "what is the clue" asked mochu. Mikan looked at them "sand" she said and smirked.

* * *

tadaaaa! Sand? Can you guess where that came from? Btw i will update really soon! R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Backk againn! Pleaseee revieww and rate, oh wait... pleasee ratee and review (that better:D).. i wanna thnx the people who dif review for chapter 7

Sakura-Krystal-Kari-Mikan

eileene

dominiqueanne

crybaby94

Xx-Sakura-Mikan-xX

* * *

**Legendary alices**

**Chapter 7: forbidden beach...**

* * *

"what do you mean with sand" said sumire, not understanding it a bit. Mikan looked at hotaru, koko, anna and yuu and then looked at the others

**flashback**

_Mikan began lookig around, her eyes fell on a small statue. She felt attracted to it, it was like it was calling her. She grabbed it. She looked good at the statue it was a girl with long hair, and the statue didn't show her face. Find me.._

_mikan immediately placed the statue down. She looked around if someone was calling her, "you guys come here for a sec" she said as she touched the statue, it glowed bright silverly, she fell backwards. The other saw her and came running. _

"_what happend" asked hotaru as she helped her stand up "it's that thing" she said as she pointed to it. "i think it just talked" said mikan..._

"_mikan you must be seeing things" said yuu. "yuu, i am not crazy. it really spoke" said mikan frustrated._

"_what did it say" said koko, still not believing. "find me" said mikan. _

"_guys... i think mikan is telling the truth" said hotaru. "how come" said yuu. "cuz... the statue is gone" she said._

_Mikan, yuu, anna and koko looked at each other and went toawards hotaru in a hurry. "what do you mean with its gone?" said yuu scanning the area around the place where it was. _

"_it was gone in a blink" said hotaru not believing herself. "yo, guys, i think the statue left something for us" said koko as he looked at the white table where the statue was supposed to be. They all looked at him. koko looked at them and sighed. He grabbed hotaru's hand and placed it on the table, mikan, yuu and anna looked at him with the what-the-hell-ya-doin look while hotaru gasped. She turned the palm of her hand and felt with her other hand on her hand. _

"_he's right...sand" said hotaru. "sand?" said yuu, confused. "she left us a clue" said hotaru as she pulled yuus hand on the table. Yuu's eyes grew big. _

"_i know this sand, its not like normal sand... wait...i know it we talked about it in class...it's __pristine white sand... its only seen on one place" said yuu as he looked at them _**(i know it isnt like that but** **its my story so its only seen on 1 place:P).**

"_what place?" asked koko curiously. "the gakuen alice beach" said yuu, but he still didn't look happy. _

"_and" said hotaru, she knew that there was something. "it's **forbidden**" said yuu. "doesn't matter, it isn't like we will tel anyone right? Just one visit at that beach" said mikan as she smirked. The others smirked to._

**End of flashback**

"so, tonight?" said mikan. The others nodded. "yuu, what's that" said sumire as she pointed at a big rectangular thing. "that's a suprise" said yuu as he and his group smirked. "and what's that" said koko as he pointed to the big metal box natsume was holding. "that's our secret" said natsume as he and his group smirked. **(god, they smirk a lot). **"okay so all to my room?" said mikan, the others nodded. "You guys can first go change, yuu and natsume come with me to bring the stuff there" the guys nodded. All of them went in the buss, this time it was less silent, you could hear jokes, laughing...

_why won't this last forever?_

All of them went to there dorm to change in something more comfortable, it was now like 4 o' clock, they all agreed to go to mikan at 6 o'clock. Yuu and natsume brought the stuff to her room and went to there dorm. Natsume gave her a last glance and went to his room. Mikan blushed. _Idiot! What are you thinking about?_

Mikan shook the image away and went to the bath, when she came out she changed in her ed hardy tracking suit. She left her hair loose, cuz it was still wet. Someone knocked on the door, she went to the door "they are early" said mikan as she looked at the clock and then opened the door. There stood akira with his head low.

"what do you want akira" asked Mikan with her eyebrow raised. Akira leaned against the doorframe and smirked at her. "looking nice" Mikan rolled her eyes.

"no seriously what do you want?" akira shrugged. "I wanted to see you... where were you" Mikan raised her eyebrow. "I was out".

"we still have a date" akira was about to walk away when Mikan stopped him. "I don't think it's a good idea" akira stopped an turned towards her.

"why not" he said with a cold voice Mikan looked surprised. "w-well because I don't feel the same for you" akira laughed.

"I don't either. I just wanted someone to keep away the fangirls and I believe you wanna keep away that hyuuga kid" Mikan narrowed her eyes.

"what are you talking about" akira smirked. "you broke up with him didn't you" Mikan nodded. "and he still loves you" Mikan felt pain in her heart. She knew that she loved natsume too.

"see it as a deal" Mikan didn't say anything when akira came forward and kissed her. "there, I sealed the deal".

"ahem" Mikan quickly looked to the side and pushed akira slightly away. The others stood there either glaring at her or glaring at akira.

"you have to leave" Mikan said quietly as akira nodded. As he walked pass them he gave them a smirk and glanced at hyuuga.

They all walked in. "i hope we didn't disturb you" said nonoko as she rolled her eyes.. Mikans eyebrow twitched. "not at all" she said forcing a smile. Sumire snorted at her response but didn't say anything.

"what's your problem" asked Mikan annoyed by sumire's behaviour. Sumire looked at her with a glare.

"you" koko stepped forward. "why don't you mind your own business with ryuu" Mikan raised her eyebrow. Hotaru smirked.

"look who's guilty now" ruka rolled his eyes. "yuuki?" he said to Hotaru as she crossed her arms.

"unlike Sumire, I didn't go out with him" koko looked devastated at her. Nonoko pulled Sumire towards her.

"if you wanna be angry at someone be angry at me. I even kissed kai" everyone turned at her. Sumire looked guilty at her, because she wanted to take the attention away from Sumire and put it on herself.

"what? How can you do that?" said anna angrily as she put her hand on yuu's shoulder in support.

"don't be all innocent anna, I saw you with kyou" everyone started bickering as Mikan felt light headed. She wobbled a little and supported on Hotaru who grabbed her before she fell on the ground.

_FIND ME!_

Mikan groaned in pain as she leaned on Hotaru and ended op leaning on her. Yuu quickly came to her side and pulled her up. Nonoko forgot their fight and hurried towards her and so did the others.

"what the hell Mikan? What happened?" Mikan breathed in and out. She opened her eyes after finally being stable enough to stand on her own feet.

"I don't think she likes the bickering between us. Can we please focus on her or else she will make me go crazy" the others stood in a circle looking awkwardly. Mikan looked at natsume with a sad glance but turned away.

"okay, about the princess thing" the others nodded and sat down. Mikan nodded towards yuu who stood up. "okay we found this painting" said yuu as he e stood up and picked it up. He place it in the middle of the circle. He pulled the paper that covered it of. The other gasped.

"but that's us" said anna. As she looked, there where all the guardians, anna had knee length hair in a high pony tail and she wore a pink chinese dress with yellow dragons, she, the guradian on the painting had a tein tanto mei.

"she looks just like me" said anna amazed. "because it is you" said hotaru as she rolled her eyes.

"but what has she in her hands" said anna confused. Yuu rolled his eyes. "that is a tein tanto mei... a weapon" Mikan nodded. "I'm guessing those are the weapons the principle talked about".

"look hotaru, its you" said anna. Hotaru had ellbow legth hair. With a side pony. Her hair was in a low ponytail. She wore a black dress. With no sleeves and a high neck. The dress had a split on the right side. She had her 2 stilletos with her.

"i know. Look there is nonoko" said hotaru trying to change the attention to nonoko, she hates stares, and especially if they belong to ruka.

Nonoko had butt length hair in a a la tomb raider braid. She had a blue chinese dress with a big purple flower on the back her chinese dress had long sleeves unlike anna who had small sleeves. She carried her shurikens bag. "that's so not like me!" whined nononko.

"look that's mochu!" said nonoko amazed. Mochu had a crew cut (look up if ya dont know what it means), he wore baggy green pants a sleeveless shirt with a long neck (**just like that tsubasa kid from stubasa choronicle)** he had a cape that was tied on his shirt. He carried his pata.

"that's not me, look at his hair" said a shocked mochu, making everybody sweatdrop.

"yo, look at you koko" sad mochu as he pointed. Koko had a cropped hair. It was cut tight into the neck with longer length through the top. He wore a wihte long sleeves shirt, black pant and a red cape. He had his butterfly sword with him. "wow. You look cool" said mikan impressed.

"look at natsume" said sumire on purpose. Natsume had a little longer messy hair he had a small pony tail on the back of his head. **(you could only see one side of his, that's how he stood, uhhh like that guy from fushigi yuugi, that taka something)**. He wore white pants, and a blue shits. He had a dark blue cape, he carried his trademark sword. Mikan looked at the picture. _He is hot, i gotta admit that..._

"look at ruka" said mikan hurriedly. Ruka had a little longer blond hair, no longer messy, he had a side bang. He wore gray pants and a light green shirt. He had a dark green cape and carried his bayonet. Hotaur blushed but no one saw it.

"and sumire.." said mikan as she pointed at her. Sumire had hair longer than her shoulder but not so long as hotaru. it had those small curls. She wore a baby green knee length tube dress, it has a split. She wore also white gloves. And carried her crossbow in her back. "wow, i look...different" said sumire.

"look at yuu" said koko. Yuu had no glasses, messy hair and light brown highlights. He wore a brown shirt and sandy colour pants, his cape was black. He carried his 2 rondel swords.

"you guys i don't see mikan" said anna. "I'm the mystery guardian right" smiled mikan. They all went silent.

"isn't that the princess?" said yuu as he pointed at the girl in the middle. She had amazingly long hair, it was all wavy with flowers in it. She had a white simple dress. No one dared to speak, till ruka began talking.

"okay let's discuss the box thing you guys brought with you" said yuu changing the subject. Yuu gave the box to mikan.

"you open it" said yuu gently. "yeah let me open so if a curse comes out i will be the first to be cursed" said mikan sarcastically, yuu chuckled.

"if i die, i will haunt all of you" said mikan as she smirked, they all sweatdropped. "just open it, _casper_"said hotaru as she rolled her eyes, making they others trying to hid their laughter.

"okay... here goes nothing" said mikan as she breathed deep in. Mikan slowly opened it and gasped. "there is nothing in!" said mikan as she slammed the box.

"what, you're serious?" said hotaru as she opened the box. "shit, it's really empty." Said hotaru as she lay it down. Natsume stood up and walked around in the room.

"okay, let's forget this. look what's in the book" said sumire. mikan grabbed the book and opened it, making yuu and koko look suprised.

"it's unbelievable" said mikan as she closed the book. Yuu raised a eyebrow and grabbed the book from mikan, he opened it "there is nothing in it, that's impossible" said yuu. Mikan looked at him and koko.

"i thought you guys had looked in the book" said mikan. Yuu and koko looked at each other. "we couldn't...that's why we where suprised that you could" said koko hestantily. Mikan looked like huh?

"okay, i just don't get it why those people gave us a empty book and a empty metal box" said anna frustated.

"Well all we got left is the beach and i have this feeling that it would be interesting" said hotaru as she smirked.

"why don't we girls change, and you guys wait somewhere else" said sumire. "change?" said ruka as he raised a eyebrow.

"duh, wear black" said anna as she rolled her eyes. The guys walked out murmering crazy girls. "i heard that" said nonoko. They girls went to change.

Mikan wore her black skinny with a tight shirt with a highneck. She wore flat black boots. Her hair was in a knot.

Hotaru wore black leggings with black flat boots. She wore a black high neck sweater dress. Her hair was in a tight low ponytail.

Anna wore black cargo pants with a high neck like mikans. She wore black sneakers. Her hair was in a knot.

Sumire wore black leggings with black hotpants over it. She wore her black tanktop with a leather jacket, she wore flat boots. Her hair was in a tight low ponytail.

Nonoko wore black low demin jeans. She wore a highneck with no sleeves, she wore a black nike jacket over it.(it ended below her chest). Her hair was in a low ponytail. The girls went outside. All of them met in front of the sakura tree and started walking.

"so aren't we prepared for guards or something" said anna. "don't worry we are invisible, when we need to" said mikan and hotaru at the same time. Mikan had copied the invisible alice, and hotaru had her inventions.

"so if someone comes quikely touch me or mikan" said hotaru. "ano yuu, why is it the forbidden beach" said sumire.

"because they say whoever goes to the beach doesn't come back" said yuu quietly, they all stopped walking. "you're serious?" said koko curious.

"yeah, i looked up for it. They saw that the beach is **haunted**" said yuu as she looked at them. "interesting" said mikan as she smirked, she walked further.

"ano, mikan is it a good idea to go?" asked anna. "i am going, you guys don't have to go, **if you're scared**" said mikan as she smirked. They glared at her. "who said i was scared" said sumire. They walked behind mikan.

They all stood around a sign that said. **Gakuen alice forbidden beach. Warning:** **DO NOT ENTER. **They all exchanged glances, all of them walked in.

"god how long is this beach" said anna who looked at her watch. "guys, we are walking fucking 30 minutes and still we found nothing" said anna as she looked at the sand and stopped walking.

"anna come one we have to walk further" said nonoko, but anna didn't move. "guys can flowers grow on sand?" asked anna. Natsume looked at ther.

"what do you mean with flower" said natume as they all walked to her, after coming there they looked suprised. Anna sat in front of the flower. "it's beautiful, she touched it carefully at the same time her forehead glowed green as the sign of pluto appeared everything around them glowed. She fainted.

"anna, oi. Wake up" said natsume as they all sat next to her and tried to wake her up. Mikan didn't move from her place. "mikan can't you use your healing alice or something" said ruka. Mikan didn't move or blink. "mikan what's wrong" said natsume as she shook her. Mikan poined in front of her all of them looked at where she pointed, and gasped. "i don't think we are at gakuen alice anymore" said mikan as she looked at the big palace in front of her.

* * *

Whahaahahahaha,, you guys will have to wait for the next chapter:P,, ghihi, okay rate and review...


	8. Chapter 8

BACKBACKBACK!

* * *

**Legendary Alices**

**Chapter 8: The castle & the journey to the past**

* * *

"that's new" said nonoko as she gaped at the castle. "woah" said mikan as she fell on the ground while holding her head. Natsume rushed to her side.

"you okay?" said natsume as he hold her so she couldnt fall backwards. Mikan nodded slowly as she stood up with the help of natsume.

"it was like someone smacked my head, and that doesn't feel very nice" said mikan. "how is anna doing" asked mikan as she sat next to hotaru. "she is going to wake up soon" said hotaru. After she said that anna woke up breathing heavily.

"anna what happened" said mochu as he looked extremely concerned. Anna looked at him. "we have to go in there" said anna as she pointed to the castle. "anna, I am not going into that" said sumire as she pointed to the castle. "yeah, you never know what will happen...all I want is to go back safely" said nonoko as she looked a lil bit scared.

"no you don't understand..._**.to**_..all of us _**must**_ " said anna. Koko lookd at her strangely "why is that". "because _**she **_told me" said anna, the others gasped.

"as in princess-she?" said ruka curious. "yeah, she said that we _**have**_to go in there we _**must" **_said anna seriously. "okay, let's go in then" said yuu as the other agreed. All of the stood u and walked to the castle.

"so this is it" said mochu as the others nodded slowly. "why did we have to go in again?" said sumire. "like I said, the princess said so" said anna rolling her eys. "why are we scared" said mikan bravely, but you could see that she hesitated to.

"because we don't know if we can leave this place and we have a caste in front of us, and let me remind you movies with castles dont have happy endings" said nonoko.

"then we will make our own happy ending" said hotaru as she walked in followed by ruka, mikan, natsume, anna, mochu, yuu, nonoko, koko and sumire. "please let us go back safely" said sumire softly as she followed koko.

"natsume lit your fire" said hotaru because they couldnt see anything. As natsume lit his fire they saw a never ending hall. "okay here is the deal since there are to many doors" said hotaru as she stopped walking and looked at the never ending hall.

"so i think we should go in pairs and go search a room each" said hotaru. All of them nodded but suddenly the floor under sumire and koko disappeared and they fell. "sumire, koko!" yelled anna as she tried to find a way to open the floor.

"shit. Well... Atleast they are not alone, right?" said nonoko as the others agreed. "we have to move on mabye we will meet the somewhere else" said ruka as he took the lead. "sumire and koko..i promise we will save you guys" whispered anna slowly as she touched the floor where they disappeared.

"so how are we gonna do this" said natsume, they where getting no where. "guys weren't yuu and nonoko behind us?" said anna as she looked around.

"this is getting stranger by the second" said natsume. "you're telling me" said ruka. "shit! Where are anna and mochu! Anna just talked a second ago" said mikan concerned, she looked around mabye to find a clue but nothing helped.

"so it's just us four" said mikan. "you mean us two" said natsume as he pointed to the place where hotaru and ruka were just a moment ago.

"just great" said mikan sarcastically and walked further with natsume following her.

With sumire and koko before they fell.

"how did i end up in this stupid castle" murmered sumire but koko heared her. "same way as I did" joked koko, sumire smiled a tiny smile.

"aw sumire i like the old-sumire to" joked koko. "stop reading my mind stupid" said sumire as she blushed. Suddenly the ground beneath them disappeared, they were falling. Sumire shut her eyes expecting a hard fall, when she opened her eyes she saw that koko saved her by embracing her so she fell on him.

"koko wake up..are you okay?" said sumire as she gently shook him. "ouch..." groaned koko. His head had a small bleeding and his arm was all open. Sumire looked if she could find anything useful. She pulled her leather jacket off. And tore a piece of her tanktop. She wrapped the piece of her black tanktop around his arm. She looked at his head.

"shit he needs some cloth for that too". Sumir didnt hesitate as she pulled her tanktop off and wore her leather jacket, she zipped it close. Then she tore the tanktop open so it would be longer and wrapped it carefully around his head. "done" whispered sumire.

She looked at koko who slowly opened hs eyes. "koko, are you okay? Can you walk" said sumire as koko slowly stood up he looked at sumire. "what happend to your top" said koko who didn't know what happend as he looked at sumire who was wearing her short leather jacket that ended just below her chest with noting under it.

"your arm...and head" said sumire softly as he looked at his arm. Sumire had wrapped a piece on her arm and the reast on his head. "thank you" said koko as he smiled soflty.

"come on we have to find the others" said sumire as she blushed. "where exactly are we" said koko as they both looked at the cave where they where. Sumire sighed. This was going to take a long time to find them.

"we should go that way" said koko as he pointed to the left. "if you say so" said sumire. Both of them walked in silence, tll they heard strange noises.

"what's happening" said sumire as she clutched onto kokos arm without realising. Sumire thought of koko and his smiles but suddenly ryuu's face and his smile appeared in her mind.

"what are you thinking about" said koko. "j-just s-something" stuttered sumire. "something or someone" said koko knowing of who she thought.

"someone" said sumire quietly. "ryuu right" said koko as he looked straight ahead. Non of them said anything till the whispers became louder by each step. "i think we are getting close" said sumire as she clutched on kokos arm again. Both of them walked till they heard someone coming there way.

A group of 5 people with capes covering there faces coming there way. Koko and sumire quikely jumped behind a giant rock. They eavesdropped. "do you really think our plan will work?" said guy nr1 whoes voice was awfully familiar.

"it is already working isnt it" said guy nr.2 "but what if they find out" said guy nr.3 "they wont... trust me" said guy nr.4 "all we gotta do is to make them ours and _**he**_ will be pleased" said guy nr.5.

koko and sumire looked at each other "I thought this castle was abandoned" whispered sumire softly. "it is well it was" said koko as he looked at where the guys where. "where did they go" said sumire as she carefully stood up.

"let's go" said koko as he grabbed sumires hand and was about to ran away. "looking for us?" said those guys as they stood in front of them.

"since they found us why not reveal ourselves it's not like they will remember it" said guy nr.3 "why not" said guy nr1. all of them removed the capes, sumire and koko gasped.

"it's you" said sumire as she placed a hand over her mouth.

yuu and nonoko before they disappeared

"is getting really creepy here..." said nonoko as she looked scared. Yuu sighed. "nonoko you'rw not alone so stop scaring" said yuu as they both walked behind anna and mochu. suddenly everything around nonoko ans yuu blurred. Nonoko tried to scream but her voice wouldnt reach anna.

Yuu woke up in the hall where they disappeared. He looked around and saw no one except nonoko he gently woke her up.

"nonoko are you okay?" said yuu as he tried to help her up. "yeah a little bit shaken" said nonoko as she felt a little bit weak.

"it was really weird i tried to call anna but it was like she couldn't see me or hear me" said nonoko yuu agreed. "let's find a way them" said yuu, nonoko sighed.

"yuu...we don't have fire, natsume has..". "then we will use this" said yuu as he pulled the matches form his back pockets, he lit one on a piece of wood.

"and how exactly are we going to look for them?" said nonoko as she pointed at the never ending hall. "let's start with a room" said yuu.

"hey, why does this castle lookes like a bom exploded here?" said nonoko as she carefully walked so she wouldn't step on something. "mabye a disaster fell here right after de princess died or something" said yuu as he looked around.

"so this might be the diningroom" said yuu as he looked at the big table, with chairs scattered everywhere, the windows where gone. "ya think" said nonoko as she rolled her eyes. "look there is no window, so that means that if something happend it should be happend from the outside or the inside" said nonoko. "i think inside, cuz there is no glass. If it was from the outside all the glass would be scattered inside" said yuu.

"uhhh...yuu? did the principle or anyone else who knows about the moon kingdom tell us that there could be a whole village here?" said nonoko as she pointed outside the window. "whoa..but that's impossible" said yuu as he looked at the village infront of him.

Anna and mochu

"where are yuu and nonoko!" yelled anna worried as she looked around and gasped. "i think you mean where are we?"said mochu as they looked around in the library where they suddenly where.

"disappearing and ending up in a library...this day is all messed up" said mochu as he scratched the back of his head.

"it's soo dusty here" said anna as she coughed. "yeah...hey... is it me or is it getting foggy in here" said mochu as he blinked his eyes. "no its isn't you" said anna as she blinked too.

Suddenly the both of them heared someone singing. "let's check it out" said mochu as he grabbed her hand, they both smiled. "i think it's that way" said anna as she started walking with mochu besides her and holding her hand.

The singing became louder and then it stopped. Anna and mochu looked around as they fog cleared. "we are definitly not in the library anymore" said anna as she looked around in a room not to big.

"what kind of room is this" said anna as she looked around. "i think its some kind of storage or something" said mochu as he looked in the very messy room.

"whoa its really messy here, i think its even messier than your room" said anna as she moved a big box that was in the way. "hey! My room isn't that messy" said mochu. "shut up and look for a way out" said anna as she rolled her eyes.

"how did we come in" said mochu as he looked for a door.

Ruka and hotaru

"natsume?...mikan?...hotaru?" said ruka as it was pitch black. "I am here ruka" said a voice that belonged to his beloved hotaru. Ruka felt relieved..he wasn't alone.

"all we need now is l-" the light went on. "light" finished hotaru. "well we aren't in the hall anymore that's for sure" said hotaru as she looked in the garden.

"this is new" said ruka supprised as he looked arond in the beauiful garden. "but it's amazingly beautiful" said hotaru as she touched a rose.

"_hotaru... please don't tell mom and dad that I was here" said the princess. "no..I won't now hurry up someone is waiting for you" said hotaru gently a she smiled. _

"_aw come on hotaru don't be so formal" teased the princess. She ran away but her dress got stuck in the dorns of the rose. Se pulled her dress, what made it tear and ran. Hotaru sighed as she smiled. _The ghost things disappeared.

"wow, did you see that" said ruka as he rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "yeah I saw that, but was it real?" said hotaru as she looked at the rose. Something caught her eye. She looked between the roses, her eyes widened. There was the piece form the dress of the princess that got stuck... hotaru carefully grabbed it.

"how is that possible?" said hotaru as she looked at the piece of cloth. "does this mean that it did really hapen in front of us" said hotaru. Ruka came next to her. "so we are stuck in the past when it all happend or something" said ruka.

"but that doesn't explain why we got seperated" said hotaru as she thought really hard. "but that means that...we are stuck here till the very end of the moon kingdom" said hotaru after she said as ruka and hotaru looked at each other.

"what will happen to us if everthing is destroyed" said ruka. Hotaru's eyes widened. "don't tell me we are stuk here ..forever?" said hotaru as they both gasped...

mikan and natsume

"just great" said mikan sarcastically. "we loose them all. and I am stuck with you" said mikan as she took the lead. Natsume rolled his eyes "like I want to be stuck with you, i rather be stuck with anyone else".

"let's drop the subject okay?" said mikan as she looked around. "so first of all we have to find out where we are" said mikan as natsume agreed. "it's looks like a ball room doesn't it" said mikan as she remembered the xmas ball.

"it does" said natsume as he smiled and walked of the stairs and wandered around he room.. Mikan slowly walked of the broken stairs. Natsume looked at her and smiled, it was just like the old times.

"can i have this dance" said natsume as he took her hand. "natsume I don't think" but when she looked at natsumes pleading face (wow thats new:P)... she agreed.

"well... okay" said mikan as natsume pulled her to him. He placed his hand around her waist as she put her hand on his shoulder. They kept dancing and all of the sudden the scenery changed. "natsume what is going on" said mikan as she clutched his arm.

They stairs healed them selfs, the scattered glas dissepeared, flowers appeared everywhere like decoration, tables appeared from no where, musc started playing, the ball room was like revived. "it's like it never was destroyed" said mikan as she looked around. "mikan let's get out of here I have this very bad feeling" said natsume as he pulled mikan to the door but it closed, natsume banged on the door. Mikan looked scared.

"natsume let's try that door" said mikan as she pointed to the door that was above the stairs. Natsume and mikan ran towards the stairs but all of the sudden the stairs disappeared. The ground beneath them slowly started to disappear.

"wtf! How is that possible" said mikan as she looked around for another way out. "mikan I think I have found a way out" said natsume as he ran to the balcony followed by mikan. Mikan looked at natsume and gasped.

"nonono I am not gonna jump into a friggin sea" said mikan as natsume smirked and grabbed her bridal style. Then he jumped...

* * *

i know its short but i needed to finish my other story and school is starting soon:(


	9. Chapter 9

backbackback

* * *

**Legendary alices**

**Chapter 9: Secretly loving you, still stuck, a village?**

* * *

"Do you really think they will make it back?" said a guy worrying like hell.

"Well I hope so, I do know that if they don't work out their problems they won't come back" said the other guy looking out of the window.

"What do you mean with won't come back?" said the first guy, knowing what the other meant but hoping it wasn't true.

"The same thing you're thinking. If they don't work out their problems they won't come back...**ever again... **the only way to come back is if they solve everything together**" **said the second hoping they would come back.

"But for know I can tell that it may take a while for them to get back" said the second as he sighed. He knows how stubborn those children are.

In the sky you could see the planets. All of them shined bright. The beach was abandoned. Well except two figures that just stranded at the beach. They just seemed to wake up.

"Natsume (cough) I (cough) swear (cough) the next (cough cough) time (cough) you do t-that (cough cough) I (cough cough cough) will m-make (cough) sure (cough) that you (cough cough) drown (cough cough cough)" said mikan while coughing.

Natsume breathed heavily as he glared at her. "You (pant) wanted (pant) to (pant) be in (pant) there? (Pant)".

"Whatever, let's go (cough cough)". Said mikan as she pulled natsume up. Mikan and natsume looked at the scenery in front of them, their eyes widened.

"Natsume...if I am not mistaken there was supposed to be a castle here right?" said mikan as she looked at the village a little further than them.

"I thought so to...wait isn't it there" said natsume as he pointed at a small castle like shadow in the distant... all the way back of this planet, strange enough to be called the moon.

"I am still not used to the idea that I am not on earth" said natsume as he sweAtdropped. Mikan giggled.

"Don't worry look it's there in the sky" said mikan as she looked at the sky. "That makes it only worse" said natsume as he sweetdropped again.

"Natsume, doesn't our planet looks so fragile...it's so small if you look at the other planets. It looks so easy to harm...but for some strange reason I don't think it would need help from any other planet" said mikan as she looked at the earth.

"it does look fragile, but that doesn't mean it won't have to accept help...our planet is strong but even stronger with help...it carries all the troubles in the universe, no other planet can compare to it, but still... you can't survive by yourself." said natsume as he thought about how silly this conversation is.

"But sometimes doing everything by yourself is better than counting on others" said mikan knowing where this conversation is heading.

"By accepting help from someone you just know?" said natsume.

"This isn't about the earth anymore is it" said mikan looking at him. "Let's go we have to reach the castle again" said natsume as he walked towards the village.

"Running away?" said mikan not moving from her spot.

"I am not running away and what is left to talk... you're the one who broke up. You're the one who doesn't want us to be together" said natsume sarcastically as he turned towards her.

"It's not that I don't want but it just that –" natsume cut mikan off.

"You can't right? That what you wanted to say...I get it mikan you don't want, you can't...let's just drop the subject" said natsume as he walked towards the village.

"No natsume you got it wrong it is just that I love you too much to lose you for the second time" mumbled mikan softly as she wiped the tears away and ran after natsume.

"It's you" said sumire as she placed a hand over her mouth. "Ryuu... what's the meaning of this" said sumire as she looked at him and the others.

"It was part of the plan, you 5 girls falling in love with us and those guys jealous...breaking you apart was a part of our plan. We had to make the 'warriors' weak" said Akira as he smirked.

"we couldn't break you apart totally. You were still in little groups... but it was all planning out" ryuu said as he smirked.

"so everything was fake" said Sumire hurt because she felt being betrayed for the second time.

"Well not all. We figured out that being with you girls wasn't that bad...but know you know our plan we can't let you and him leave this place" said yuki.

"I am out of here" said sumire as she walked but got a shock and fell on the ground. "What the hell?" said koko as he tried to touch the barrier.

"Remember my alice" said Ryuu as he walked up to sumire. (He can enter the barrier).

"Don't worry sumire-chan I really do love you" said Ryuu as he gave her a kiss on the lips but she gave him a slap.

"Don't touch me" said sumire as tears fell from her eyes.

"Aww don't be like that" said Ryuu and was about to give her an other kiss but koko stood in front of sumire. "Don't touch her" said koko coldly.

"How long will it take to get down there if we are in the castle" said nonoko as she looked at the height they were.

"Really long..." said yuu but suddenly he smirked. "What are you smirking about?" said nonoko as she raised an eyebrow.

"Gather all the knives and forks from the table" said yuu as nonoko went to the table to gather it. Yuu walked to the chairs and pulled all ribbons of the chairs and tied them to 2 big ropes. He ran to the window and grabbed the curtains and tied the rope to the end of the curtains.

"We are going to go from the window down there" said yuu. "No way! You want me dead?" said nonoko as he rolled his eyes.

"We are going, it will take too long if we try to find it from inside the castle" said yuu as he tied the rope around his waist and the other around nonokos waist.

"We will use the forks and knifes as climbing equipments" said yuu as nonoko gaped at him.

"No way that I will use a friggin fork to climb all the way down yuu" said nonoko as she looked at him. Yuu sighed and grabbed the forks and knifes. He walked to the window and started climbing out.

"Wait! You're going to leave me here?" said nonoko.

"I am not going to carry you, so hurry up and let's get moving" said yuu, you could sense the seriousness in his voice. Nonoko didn't talk back this time she did as he said and climbed after yuu out of the window. As further as they climbed down they didn't notice the rope they made was slowly falling apart until nonoko lost her balance.

"nokoko!" yelled yuu as he grabbed her hand. Both of them hang there until yuu felt his rope loosen to. Yuu pulled nonoko up and hold her waist.

"We have to hurry this rope can't hold us both" said yuu as nonoko nodded and the climbed down as quickly as possible until the rope fell apart and both of them fell all the way down...

"Great we don't even know how we got in" said Anna as she kicked a box out of the way.

"Chill...we didn't got zapped in here...or did we?" said mochu a little confused. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Of course we got zapped in here. We didn't walk in" said Anna losing her patience. As Anna said that there was a sound of a door opening behind all the boxes. Mochu looked at her and smirked.

"Shut up" said Anna as she walked in front. "but I" said mochu but Anna interrupted him.

"I said shut up" said Anna as mochu shrugged and they both walked towards the sound the just heard.

"I didn't know that a storage could be so big" said Anna as she looked around and tripped.

"...ow...my ass" said Anna as she stood up with the help of mochu.

"You trip over anything, don't you" said mochu as he smirked. Anna blushed as she dusted her clothes and walked further. After a long silence between them mochu talked.

"So...do you and kai have a relationship?" said mochu uneasily.

Anna closed her eyes. "It doesn't concern you" said Anna as she kept heading forward. Hoping not to see his pained face.

"It does concern me" said mochu silently. Anna stopped in her tracks and faced him.

"It does? Since when do you care about what I feel... mochu there is no me and you... and I don't know if it ever will be, being this guardian changed everything, we were never in a serious relationship! Do you really think there is a future for us?..." said Anna as she looked at the ground.

"So...everything was fake? Your love for me was fake?" said mochu as he forced her to look in his pained eyes.

"mochu just drop it... I don't want to talk about it. I will continue my relationship with kai as for you should go hang out with whoever you want".

"We can be friends right?" said Anna as mochu let her go. "No... We can't" said mochu as he walked further without her.

"God! I don't want to be stuck here, this awful planet" mumbled hotaru as she sat on the grass. Ruka sat next to her.

"So what is the plan? Sit here the rest of our lives or go looking for the others" said ruka as he faced her. Hotaru smiled.

"What do you think?" said hotaru as she got up and helped ruka up. Hotaru and ruka walked nest to each other in silence. Till hotaru kind of mumbled/sang her fave song.

"_I had to go all the way around, I had to go all the way around, Just to figure out how to get back where I started from, I had to search higher and low, I had to search everywhere to know, that everything I wanted was what I had_" sang hotaru quietly.

"You still like that song" said ruka as he smiled slightly.

"Yep… I tell what I feel right now" said hotaru as she started again.

"and _the trouble with the truth that you face, is that you're, haunted by all your mistakes, and now I'm callin' out, callin' out, but you can't be found, can't be found, those nights those days will not be replaced, when I throw them away_" sang hotaru a little more.

"Hotaru… what are you gonna do after this war is over…" said ruka as he looked straight ahead.

"What do you mean" said hotaru as she tried to sound like she heard a joke.

"You're going to pretend like this didn't happen? That you and me didn't exist?" said ruka as he halted.

"I didn't say that… it's just that I want you to be serious when we will have our chance back" said hotaru a she looked at the ground.

"So I am not serious enough? So If I jump off a cliff or something…you would take me seriously?" said ruka as he walked over the edge of the hill. He was ready to jump as hotaru pulled him back.

"bakaa! Do you wanna get killed?" said hotaru as she pulled him back. He looked straight in her eyes

"I would do anything to prove you that I am serious". Said ruka as hotaru turned her head away and walked further.

"Ruka not now, we will talk about this when this all is over" said hotaru as she walked over the field.

"Hotaru don't you walk a-" said ruka as hotaru interrupted him. "Ssshttt look" said hotaru as she pointed at 2 distant figures.

"Who is that girl?" said ruka as the slowly walked forward without disturbing the flashbacks. As hotaru and ruka walked forward they crouched to the ground.

"_Ne, do you think we can be together" a 16-years old girl said. _

"_We would always be together, you know that." a guy said. _

"_But mommy said that I am going to marry a prince" said the girl. _

"_I promise that we will always be together in every lifetime. My destiny is you and only you" said the guy as he gave her a kiss._

"That is the most romantic thing he said, wait who is he?" said hotaru as she looked at ruka.

"I honestly don't know, but we have to find the others right now or we are all stuck here" said ruka as hotaru nodded and they started walking. As they kept walking they saw small houses.

"Is that what I think it is?" said hotaru as she looked wide eyed to the houses.

"I think so…what do you think it is?" said ruka as hotaru sweet dropped. "A village idiot" said hotaru as they started walking.

"Wow, everything is left the same, all the shops are open and the market is left the same" said hotaru as she examined everything around her.

"Hotaru look" said ruka as he pointed at the poster stuck on a wall. On the poster you could see two people in wedding clothes.

"We welcome everybody to the wedding we've all be waiting for" read hotaru.

"What is the date?" said ruka as he looked at the poster.

"It is… 1 Martius …year zero? Is that possible?" said hotaru as she looked at the poster.

"I don't know, but what is the date today?" said ruka as hotaru looked around for the date… I don't know" said hotaru.

"I know…" said ruka as he pointed at the big clock in the middle of the village. "What does it say" said hotaru as she tried to read.

"It says….48 hours left?" said ruka as he looked confused. "Someone doesn't want us to leave alive" said hotaru as she looked around.

"We have to find the others and leave this place" said ruka as hotaru nodded. Suddenly they heard whispers everywhere, they became louder and louder. Ruka pulled hotaru and they started running. Suddenly ruka stopped. There was a little girl standing in front of him.

"Who are you" demanded ruka as the girl just smiled, hotaru walked towards her and kneeled.

"Can you help us? We have to find our friends" said hotaru as the girl looked at her and ruka. She turned around and walked away. Hotaru pulled ruka to walk.

"I don't trust her" said ruka as hotaru sighed.

"I am not asking you to, but we have just 48 hours to get here out…alive" said hotaru as she looked at ruka. Ruka sighed and grabbed hotaru's hand and they walked behind the girl.

"I hope we find them before it is too late" said hotaru as ruka nodded.

* * *

R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

BAAACCKK!

* * *

**Legendary alices**

**Chapter 10: Clock is ticking, friends or foe?**

* * *

Our two favorite characters walked in silence towards the unknown village in front of them. it looked so old and yet it looked oddly familiar.

Mikan looked around confused. "it is just like everyone left there things and went away" said mikan to natsume as he nodded. Everything was still in its place.

Mikan looked around and narrowed her eyes as a weird clock came in the picture. Mikan nudged natsume and pointed at the clock.

"what the… 47 hours?" said natsume as he looked at mikan, mikan shrugged her shoulders.

"like hell I know what that means" said mikan as she walked to a king size poster. Natsume noticed her walking, walked after her. They looked at the poster.

"a wedding invitation?" asked natsume as mikan nodded. "the date is… 1 Martius …year zero… and I have no idea what that means" said mikan as natsume scratched the back of his head, his knowledge ended when they entered this world.

"I bet ruka and hotaru would understand what 1 martius is" said natsume as mikan nodded grinning. Natsume pulled her with him and they walked further.

Mikan stopped as she closed her eyes tightly shut. _Please… find me please… there is not much time over._

"I get it I get it" mumbled mikan as she felt dizzy, natsume stopped in his tracks and looked back at mikan.

"hey, are you okay?" asked natsume as mikan gave him a weak nod. Not opening her eyes. As natsume turned around to walk further he heard a thud. He quickly turned around to find mikan on the ground clutching her head in pain. He ran towards her…

"my oh my… loverboy has still feeling huh?" said ryuu as he smirked. Koko gave him his coldest glare as he looked at them.

"like I said, don't fucking touch her" said koko as sumire clutched on his arm. Ryuu gave him a smile. "Well.. shall I tell you kids a little story?" said ryuu as he didn't wait for they answer.

"like you know, there was a prince and a princess who fell in love. Both of them didn't knew there was another prince who liked the princess. he couldn't stand their happiness and planned to get rid of the prince on the day of the wedding… however he didn't knew that the princess would be foolish enough to die with that stupid prince… he made a vow… the day the princess would come back he would destroy everything around her and make her his princess… she would never get to meet the prince and fall in love with the one who wants her the most" said ryuu finishing his story.

Sumire narrowed her eyes. _So they are with that bitchy prince…_

"so how do you like the story?" asked ryuu as sumire gave him a disgusted look.

"let me guess… you guys don't know who the princess is? Too bad you need us to find her" said sumire with a smirk. Koko smirked at them too. Ryuu gave his coldest glare.

"we know that… so we came with another plan…" said kai as his friends smirked.

Sumire looked confused at him. "what are you gonna do" asked koko as he stood in front of sumire in a protective way. Akira smirked.

"we have a little gift for you two" said akira as yuuki walked forward with a smirk. Sumire hugged koko as she shut her eyes and koko whispered 6 words she needed to hear.

"I am not leaving your side"

Nonoko struggled as she tried to go to the surface to breath. The water's amazing strength pulled her down, making her unable to breath. She felt like choking as she slowly fell deeper and deeper, before her eyes closed she saw what she would call and angel taking her in his arms.

After a while nonoko opened her eyes and coughed water out of her throat. Yuu was sitting next to her. He breathed relieved as she woke up.

"are you okay?" asked yuu as nonoko coughed loudly but still nodded.

"(cough) y-yea… t-thanks (cough cough)". Yuu smiled and helped her up, she felt pain in her ankle as she fell back on the ground. yuu looked at her ankle. It was all swollen up and was bleeding slightly. Yuu looked at her.

He crouched on the ground and looked at her. "come on… get on" said yuu as nonoko blushed, but still got on. He stood up with nonoko on his back. Nonoko slid her arms loosely around his neck as she leaned on him. He smelled so nice… it was the scent she missed since they parted, since he left her...

"why did you break up with me" said nonoko bluntly as everyone besides her knew the reason. She felt yuu go slower as he breathed slowly.

"I don't know… I needed my time alone" said yuu as nonoko looked sadly at him.

"and now? Do you still need your time alone" said nonoko as yuu nodded. Nonoko let the tears fall from her eyes without making a sound. Yuu walked further and nonoko smiled.

_It doesn't matter… loving you is the greatest feeling ever._

They kept walking till they got to a village. Nonoko looked in awe at the old yet beautiful created village. Yuu stopped and looked around. He saw an old building with a plus sign on it. he walked towards it.

"do you think that this is the infirmary?" asked nonoko as yuu helped her off his back.

"I don't know, maybe… let's check it out" said yuu as nonoko nodded. Nonoko supported on yuu as they walked in. not knowing about the shadow that followed them.

Nonoko and yuu walked in. yuu looked around to maybe find someone who can help them, although that chance is a little too small.

Yuu walked with nonoko to the closest room and settled her on a hospital bed. He looked around to find some bandage. He opened the closest drawer to the bed and found bandage. As he bandaged her ankle nonoko looked around.

"for a world that is even before time, they do have less primitive things… I thought I would find a wooden bed or something" said nonoko as she grinned.

"our world is not that old fashioned you know" said a unknown voice as nonoko gasped and stood in front of nonoko in a protecting way.

Mochu and anna kept walking in the amazing long hallway. Anna sighed as she sat on the ground. mochu rolled his eyes.

"now what?" said mochu irritated. Anna pouted cutely. "I am tired". Mochu walked up to her and carried her bridal style. Anna blushed deeply.

"put me down!" said anna as she struggled, mochu didn't looked at her and walked further, despise her struggles.

"we have to hurry, they are waiting for us" said mochu as anna smiled. _You care so much about everyone… that is the thing I like the most about you._

Suddenly mochu stopped, he narrowed his eyes as anna got out of his arms. In front of them was a wall. Right in the middle of the hallway. Anna looked behind the wall and narrowed her eyes.

"they put a wall in the middle of the hallway?" said anna as mochu walked around it. he then touched the wall.

Mochu looked surprised as his hand went in the wall. He looked at anna and pulled her with him in the wall.

They opened their eyes as they looked around. "were are we?" asked anna as she looked around. It was like they were underground or something.

"maybe we are under the castle" said mochu as he pulled anna with him to walk. They kept walking as anna stopped and gasped.

"look!" she yelled as she ran to two figures who lay on the ground. mochu looked worried and ran towards them.

"sumire! Koko! Wake up!" yelled anna as she shook them furiously. Sumire stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Anna breathed relieved as mochu helped the just awoken koko.

"what happened?" asked mochu as he helped koko stand up. Anna helped sumire to stand up.

Koko and sumire looked at each other. "we have no idea what happened… the only thing we remember is that we fell and then we met you?" said koko not trusting his own memories. Anna and mochu looked at each other.

"so you're telling me that after you guys disappeared, you fell and just woke up?" asked mochu as koko nodded. Anna looked at sumire.

"what happened to your clothes?" asked anna as sumire pointed at koko's bandage. Anna smiled at sumire. _You still love him so much_

"I don't understand either that we just woke up… but that is the last thing I remember" said sumire. As anna looked curiously. _Weird…_

"anyways, let's go… we found a way out" said anna as she pulled sumire with her. Mochu and koko walked behind them through the wall.

"this is one weird castle" said koko as they nodded. Anna cursed loudly as they walked through the wall and ended completely somewhere else.

"I suppose this wasn't the place you entered?" asked sumire. As mochu and anna nodded. They looked at the forrest in front of them. great… more walking" said anna darkly as they walked into the forest.

As ruka and hotaru walked behind the little girl as she was clutching her teddy. She stopped as they neared an lake.

She turned towards them and pointed at the lake. Hotaru and ruka looked weirdly at her.

"do we have to jump in the lake?" asked ruka as he raised his eyebrow. The girl shook his head. She motioned the to come forwards as they stood right in front of the lake the girl smiled.

"look" said the girl as she pointed at the water. Ruka and hotaru looked at each other and then at the lake. They sat on the ground and carefully looked in the lake.

Hotaru gasped and ruka's eyes grew big. They had exactly the appearance of the two guardians. Hotaru looked at the girl. the girl sat on the ground and smiled sadly.

"help us, guardians" said the girl as hotaru and ruka looked at her. Ruka smiled.

"of course we will help you" said ruka as hotaru nodded. The girl smiled as she stood up. She turned her face towards them.

"jump" said the girl as ruka and hotaru looked weirdly at her. "what?" asked hotaru as she narrowed her eyes. The girls smiled. "jump". The girl let herself fall in the water.

Hotaru and ruka looked at each other and gulped. Hotaru grabbed ruka's hand. "let's go shall we" said hotaru as ruka nodded. They took a deep breath and jumped into the lake.

* * *

R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

BAAACKKK

* * *

**Legendary Alice**

**chapter 11: new people and times running out?**

* * *

"mikan, wake up!" natsume shook her gently. But she didn't wake up. Mikan slept like she was in her own world away from every trouble.

"ugh my head" mikan slowly rose as she sat in her bed. She looked around confused. "where the heck am I?" asked mikan to herself as she heard the door creak open. Natsume walked in with a smile on his face.

"you're awake" said natsume as he gave a light kiss on her fore head. Mikan blushed. This was not supposed to happen! He was supposed to be angry with her, however she liked it. The feeling of natsume caring for her. But it was so wrong.

"what the hell? What are we doing here? Shouldn't we be helping the others to find the princess?" said mikan as she stood up and hastily looked around for clothes. Natsume looked at her weirdly.

"seriously polka, princess? who are you talking about?" mikan stopped in her tracks. She turned around confused. _You forgot natsume? you forgot everything?_

"you had a strange dream mikan. I saw you twisting around in your bed" natsume looked worriedly at her. _No it was real… but if this is the reality I want…is it a dream? Or can I make this my new reality?_

"huh?" she heard the door open again and her friends walked in. they were all smiling at her and they were all with together. _This is what I wanted, everyone okay and fine and most of all together_

This is how it is supposed to be. Their lives should be like this. She smiled.

"never mind, so what are we gonna do today?" she asked as they laughed, anna and nonoko smiled.

"having fun stupid!"

Natsume frowned. Why won't she wake up? Her heartbeat was normal and she breathed normal. Then why? He picked her up bridal style and walked further. "you're gonna be okay mikan, I

"keep walking and walking and walking and oh MORE walking" anna was above irritated. She was so much annoyed! They were walking like forever!

"anna do me favor and SHUT UP" sumire yelled annoyed. They had been listening to anna the whole way! Yeah sure, anna is the sweetest but damn she has a big mouth!

Anna pouted as mochu and koko chuckled. They kept walking until they came at a open field. It was so bright and beautiful. The lake was shimmering. _Sometimes I forget that we are not on earth but then I realize such beauty can't be find in our world. The pureness from here… is one of a kind…_

Sumire and anna looked with awe as they walked closer and bend down. "guys look it is so clean!" said anna as she looked at them. the guys came closer as anna looked back at the water.

She narrowed her eyes. Was she imaging things or did she see a girl? anna looked closer as a hand came out of the water and pulled her. She yelped as sumire grabbed her arm. They guys grabbed sumire and anna but the force was to powerful and they were pulled in.

Hotaru felt like she was floating in the water… everything felt so peaceful around her. She was afraid to open her eyes, her breath was held in…

Ruka nudged her arm. "open your eyes hotaru". Hotaru immediately opened her eyes after hearing him speak. She saw ruka next to her with a smile. She breathed out and back in.

Huh?

"mind explaining how the hell we can talk UNDER water?" said hotaru confused, ruka chuckled as he grabbed her hand and led her to a bright light.

As they swam to the light the water stopped and they entered a beautiful place. Hotaru looked at her clothes. "they aren't wet… what a surprise" said hotaru as ruka rolled his eyes.

"so where to now?" said ruka as hotaru looked at him. "seriously, you're asking me?" said hotaru as she walked away. Ruka shook his head as he looked at her walk away. She was really special, so arrogant, high-class, evil yet she was graceful, simple and pure. His hotaru, the one he knew was so much different than the one everyone saw. His hotaru was fragile yet strong, she was incredible sexy yet beautiful, sharp yet innocent.

She was his and he would even make her admit it.

Ruka pulled hotaru's arm and pulled her back towards him. Hotaru yelped a little surprised but then turned around and glared. When she looked ruka in the eyes her glare faded. His eyes… oh his eyes, those blue eyes that looked deep in her soul.

She knew that he still loved her and yes, she loved him too… but why did he feel so out of her reach. Hotaru snapped back and pulled her arm free.

"we have to go" hotaru looked away from him and walked and the same time ruka grabbed her hand and pulled her back in his arms. His arms were around her waist while he rested his head on her shoulder, his breath felt so warm, she loved this feeling.

"please hotaru, just this one time… I want to remember this one time" hotaru said nothing and rested her head a little against his chest. Her arms were trailing patterns on his and time seemed to stop.

And without thinking she turned around and faced him. "I too want to remember this" whispered hotaru as she gently placed a kiss on his mouth as she placed her arms around his neck. Ruka pulled her closer and put his arms around her waist.

The innocent kiss took the passionate way as hotaru gripped his back and ruka pushed her even harder against his chest. Liking the feeling of her being so fucking close to him!

Her gripped her back and heard her moaning slightly as he pushed his tongue in her mouth. His hand trailed towards her hips as felt her slide her hands from her back to his chest. As they parted both were panting and just looking at each other till they heard coughing and quickly turned around.

Behind them stood anna, mochu, sumire and koko. Ruka cursed as much as he could in his head and hotaru glared at them because when hotaru is busy… do not disturb!

"hate to break your bedroom romance, but we got to save this planet and ours" the others snickered as koko grinned. Hotaru glared and then it hit her.

"save this planet? Are you an idiot?" anna looked confused and so did the others "what are you talking about?".

"you guys didn't figure it out yet? This planet is gone and we will to if we don't get the hell out of here" and that when the drama started.

"WHAT!" hotaru sighed and walked away. "why does it feel like I am the only smart one here?"

"who the hell are you" yuu narrowed his eyes at the girl standing in front of her holding a teddy bear.

"humans… always asking so much questions" the girl sighed and nonoko looked at her as if she was seeing a ghost. "you say h-humans… than what the hell are you?" the girl smiled and made a slight bow.

"glad you asked… I am ghost, dear nonoko" and that's when nonoko fainted and yuu shook his head.

"couldn't you at least pretend to be human, not every human reacts like someone is offering them candy, little girl" the girl frowned as yuu chuckled, she may be a ghost, but heck. She was still a child.

"always the smart one mr. yuu" the girl looked and him and walked away. "if you would be kind enough to follow me".

Yuu grabbed nonoko bridal style and walked after the girl. "btw, yuu is enough. If you say mister, it makes me sound old" the girl laughed as she kept walking.

"your friends are very loud… besides, I think they have important news for you" the girl stopped as yuu heard loud talking. "yup, that's them… but you still haven't told me who you are" the girl smiled as she backed away.

"what does it matter, but I do have a message for you" the girl closed her eyes as she spoke. "who you are is who your destined to be, but don't lose who you were with the one who complete you. Some are not who they show they are… find out soon or you lose it all. Victory will only be there when you're ready to sacrifice it all to save everyone" and with a snap of her fingers she disappeared leaving yuu behind with a riddle he didn't understand.

Yuu shook his head and walked the way of the noises. he walked through bushes as he a stone headed his way, he quickly dodged it as he glared at his 'friends'.

"what the hell?" anna and sumire ran to yuu and tackled him. "omg omg omg! What happened!" they grabbed nonoko and laid her down, nonoko didn't move as she was sweating all over.

Yuu rubbed his head, as he tried to get rid of the upcoming headache. "this is a disaster… she is currently unconscious… she will wake up in a while"

"what exactly happened?" yuu took of his glasses and sighed. "who you are is who your destined to be, but don't lose who you were with the one who complete you. Some are not who they show they are… find out soon or you lose it all. Victory will only be there when you're ready to sacrifice it all to save everyone".

It became very quiet as everyone looked at him. "what the hell are you talking about? Yuu shrugged. "this little girl came with a important message"

Even hotaru didn't know what to think right now. They were in deep mess. They heard shuffling behind bushes and they stood in fighting stance.

They were ready to attack when natsume appeared with mikan in his arms. "seriously! What is it with people and fainting" anna said as she walked up to natsume as he placed mikan on the ground. She didn't make a sound nor did she look like she was sleeping.

"what happened?" hotaru asked worried as she sat down next to mikan. Natsume shrugged as he ran his hand through his sweaty hair.

"it's like she is in a coma or something. She won't wake up" Hotaru sighed and stood up. "we can't wait for her to wake up. Hyuuga will carry her. For now, let's get the hell out of here" Natsume looked weirdly at her.

"this planet is nearing its end and we have to get away" natsume's eyes widened as he quickly stood up.

"what the hell are we waiting for" Natsume took Mikan in his arms and looked at them.

"where do you all think you're going?" they turned around as their eyes widened.

* * *

OKAY, to everyone wo read my story! i am so thankfyul to you all.. but i wanted to changed the plot a little. to make it less childish. i wanted to make it excited ect.

so pleaseeeeee read the whole story again because it really is different than before. i don't want to confuse you any further!

love to you all! oh and happy new year!

xx


End file.
